A Pokemon's Destiny
by Mega-Gamer 18
Summary: First off, I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo and its affiliates do. New Summary! Rated M for some adult themes, violence, and uses of blood and gore imagery. When Nathaniel finds out he is a Latios and that he has two sisters and a brother, he doesn't know what to think. But with legendary Pokemon and nightmares (literally) on the loose, they are the only ones who can stop them
1. Chapter 1: The Voices

**Okay, welcome to "A Pokemon's Destiny". The story is, as of 3/19/13, going under editing. Anyone who has read this before, your wish for organization and proper spacing has been granted. Without further ado, other than R&R, enjoy!**

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Voices

It was a rainy day in the afternoon. It had been raining outside ever since Nathaniel and his sister got home. It was sprinkling when they went inside, but now it was pouring. His sister was watching TV, shows that Nathaniel didn't really enjoy as much. Instead, Nathaniel was actually doing something he enjoyed; playing Pokemon. Yes, it is unusual for a seventeen year old to be playing Pokemon, but he liked it ever since he saw his first episode. He collected cards and played the games. He beat champion after champion-mostly having to use cheat codes-and catching as many Pokemon as he could find.

This night however, had been somehow different. Usually he felt as if something was bothering him, but now it was something more; like he was being watched and followed around wherever he went. That night, he was playing his game, and could have sworn he heard whispering. He turned the volume all the way down to listen, but heard nothing. He was about to beat the Johto league champion, when he heard it again. He paused and listened but only heard silence. He saved and quit his game, and walked over to his dresser. He just remembered his mom asked him to clean them out. As he sorted his clothes, he listened and heard the voices again. He kept working, acting as if he did not hear two voices talking to each other.

_**...it has to be him. He's the only boy in this house. And his aura, its almost a match. He has to be our sibling.**_ Nathaniel perked his ears up at the word sibling. He only perked up his ears when something caught his attention, and this had to take the cake. He tried not to notice and the other voice spoke.

_**...almost a match sister. But I do think he may be our brother. Wait... do you hear that?**_ The voices fell silent. when they spoke up again, they were surprised. _**HE NOTICED US! HE CAN HEAR OUR THOUGHTS! SUPPRESS HIM AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!**_ the voice practically shouted at the "sister". Almost immediately, Nathaniel was pushed back and hit his metallic bed frame. He suppressed a cry of pain, but he could not stop a low groan and clutched the part of his head that hurt. All of a sudden he felt tired and fell asleep on the floor.

(unknown character's point of view)

**That was a close one,** I said to my sister. **He could sense our minds and hear us using telepathy.** She flashed a smile.

**Then admit it, it is him.**

'_She is persistent, I can give her that much. But something about him unnerves me. He did have a similar aura to mine, yet I could see something...dark. As if he has some sort of secret that he would never let anyone know._' I came out of my own thoughts and said to my sister, **I will not yet admit that he is our brother, Latias. But I can say one thing for sure, we had better keep a closer eye on him.**

**Okay, Latios.** And then we flew off, to get above the rain before it ruined our feathers and we could no longer turn invisible or fly.

(The next day, Nathaniel's point of view.)

Once again, that creepy feeling that somebody, or something, was watching me. I shook off that feeling when my Math teacher called my name. I said the one thing that came out to my head, "Huh?"

Everyone in class laughed at me. Once again they thought I had daydreamed.

The teacher repeated the question, "If line A is perpendicular to line B, and line C is perpendicular to line B, then what does that make lines A and C?"

I answered almost immediately, "Parallel lines."

"That is correct. N-Dawg, (please note that this is my actual nickname; I did not intend to copy the name of the song artist N-Dogg. It started as Nate-Dawg and turned into N-Dawg when I moved to a new school) please try to pay attention next time."

"Sorry" I replied.

As he handed out the worksheets for homework, I thought I heard a voice whisper in my ear, **_You are doing well, Nathaniel._**

I turned around only to see the new kids sitting behind me. It couldn't have been the one behind me, because it was a guy. The voice sounded feminine, and also familiar somehow. I shook the feeling off and went to work on the homework. I almost got it done before the bell rang for the end of school. And the beginning of Fall Break! I was so excited I couldn't wait. I ran out the doors and raced the other students down the hall to get to the bus. As I ran down the hallway, the two kids ran up to me and they introduced themselves as exchange students. The guy, Landon, looked about my age, but was taller. He had brown hair, but I could see some grayish silver near the end and his eyes were a bit brownish red.

The girl, Alicia, was also about my age, but smaller. She also had brown hair, but had a reddish color near the ends, with eyes that glowed a faint amber. They said they would be riding my bus with me. As we got on the bus, some of the guys gawked at Alicia, while the girls nearly fainted at the sight of Landon. The two ignored the crowd. 'Oh brother,' I thought to myself. 'This always happens when a cute girl or handsome guy of an exchange student comes onto the bus.' As most of the students cleared out, the two finally decided to talk. But they were talking to me.

"Do they always act like that?" said Alicia.

"Not really, the only other time that has happened was when an exchange student from Denmark came. She was kind of cute, but the boys nearly drooled over her".Alicia giggled a bit and smiled at me.

This time, Landon spoke, "Are the girls also like that?"

"No, there hasn't been a male exchange student on this bus as far as I know. But let me tell you something about 95% of the people on here are bullies. The remaining five percent are me, my sisters, the few little kids who haven't turned yet, and hopefully you two." I told them to the best of my knowledge of all the bullies that i knew on the bus and at school; their names, how to recognize them, and some of their past offences. Landon listened intently, but Alicia just stared at me, smiling.

Landon looked up and said, "This is our stop." He and Alicia got up and got off the bus at a small house; bluish purple with, and this is kind of weird, cloud patterns. I looked up and saw that our house was no more than a small drive away. I smiled at the thought of sleeping in all day tomorrow. When the driver stopped, me and my sisters got off and ran to the house.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Dreams

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Dark Dreams

The next day, my mom woke me up.

"I said do NOT wake me up today Mom!"

She scowled at me and said that we had our new neighbors over and to get dressed and come outside. I grunted and she left. I pulled myself out of bed and put on some decent looking clothes. I went out to the living room and saw that the new neighbors were Landon and Alicia. That's when I really woke up. Alicia turned and walked over to me and gave me a hug. I knew it was polite, but it was also kind of weird. I mean I like hugs, but when it comes from a cousin or grandparent. Being hugged by your neighbor and classmate was really weird. Still, I returned the hug and she smiled at me again.

"It's good to see you again Nathaniel", she smiled at me like I was Lazarus returning from the grave. I then noticed my mom and sisters making "aaaww, how precious" faces.

I cleared my throat and said, "Good to see you too Alicia". I walked past her and went up to my mom and made my "don't ever do that again face" and gave my sisters a false hit. I went outside and soaked in the sunlight. Immediately I went to the nearest reclining chair and fell asleep.

* * *

(Alicia's point of view)

Nathaniel walked past me and made faces and gestures at his mother and two sisters. He then went outside and his mother came up to me. She said, "Thanks for helping me embarrass my son. I had to do it sooner or later, so I thought this would be the best opportunity."

"No problem," I replied. I went out to the back porch and saw Nathaniel asleep on a chair. I walked over and looked down at his upside down face and heard him say something.

I leaned in closer and heard him say, "I didn't do it... I swear I didn't...".

He squirmed around and realized he was having a nightmare. But this one was not ordinary. I tried to wake him up, but he just kept writhing around as if he were in pain. I made a mental link with Landon. _**Brother, come quick! Something's wrong with Nathaniel.**_

Almost immediately he came outside. Casually at first, then he ran to my side. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He was out here sleeping, then he looked as if he were having a..." then it hit me. I looked on the ground, and sure enough, saw the familiar shape of the Pitch-Black Pokemon. "Darkrai."

Slowly, Darkrai rose from the shadows. He said nothing at first. Then brother spoke up, "Darkrai, how dare you do this to him. Do you have any idea who he is?!"

Then Darkrai spoke, **I did not intentionally cause this. You should know that my ability causes anyone who is asleep to have nightmares. I was just stopping by to congratulate you two on finding your lost brother. But instead I am accused of putting this human into a nightmare. I shall wake him and go. Farewell.**

Darkrai snapped his fingers and dissolved back into a shadow before gliding away. Nathaniel stopped moving and opened his eyes and said, "What...happened?"

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

As I fell asleep I felt a dark presence near. Then , my nightmare started. It was horrible. Everywhere I looked, I saw scorched Earth, dead plants, animal and human carcasses. A group of hooded figures approached and circled me. They wore green robes, their hoods covering their faces.

One pointed their pale, skinny fingers at me and said in a wheezy voice, "You caused this." All the other figures joined in, pointing their ghoulish fingers at me, accusing me of all this destruction.

I desperately yelled, "I didn't do it." But they kept going, accusing me much more louder. "I swear I didn't do any of this." The voices grew louder, my hands immediately shot up to my ears. I laid down on the charred ground, trying desperately to block out the noise. Then, I heard a man's voice telling me to look up. I opened my eyes and noticed one of the figures disintegrated. One by one, they all faded and I woke up. Landon and Alicia were looking down at me. I managed to say "What...happened?", before passing out.

* * *

(Landon's POV)

He passed out, this time without the writhing in pain. Lucky for him, Darkrai left so he would not have another nightmare. I was able to make a psychic link to his subconscious mind telling him his nightmare was over, but I couldn't tell if he heard me.

Alicia and I carried him inside. Everyone was shocked at Nathaniel's limp body. We explained the best we could, saying that he passed out on the chair from school stress. Everyone looked relieved to hear he wasn't dead. He opened his eyes and graoned, everyone's eyes now on him. He looked very pale. Then again, most of Darkrai's sleeping victims ended up this way. Nathaniel got up and bolted to the other room. A few seconds later, we could hear him throwing up in the bathroom. Alicia and I walked over there and saw Nathaniel come out, paler than before.

"Excuse me," he said, somewhat slurring his words. He went into his room and got out a device. He tapped it a few times, laid down on his bed and fell asleep as music began to play. We instantly recognized the song as Oracion, the song of calming and prayer. Although it was from Sinnoh, we still recognized it. I wrapped my arms around my sister in an embrace as we listened to the song. We left as the final notes played.


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret Within

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Secret Within

I laid down, music playing in my ears. I looked at my music player. I was lucky to have recorded that song. It was calming and I fell asleep, nightmare free. As I fell asleep, somehow my mind drifted out of my body and saw Alicia and Landon in a hug, listening to the song. Near the end, they left and I followed them into the living room. Everyone else was there; Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, all discussing what had happened Landon and Alicia joined in, adding information about what I said during my nightmare. '_I guess I talk in my sleep._'

Landon said that I would be okay, I just needed privacy and rest.

I mentally shouted, '_THANK YOU!_'

As if she heard me, Alicia turned and looked at me. Straight into my eyes. It was creepy, but she turned her head and said she would give me a bowl in case another incident happened. Mom gave her a bowl and I raced back to my body. I woke up a bit uneasily, feeling like I might hurl again. Alicia came in and walked over to me. She gave me the bowl and, not five seconds later had I filled it with vomit.

Alicia smiled at me and said, jokingly, "Just in time, huh?". I grinned weakly and nodded slightly. She went to the bathroom and cleaned out the bowl. She came back in and gave the bowl back to me. I tried to sit up, but Alicia told me to lie down and rest. I nodded and tried to relax.

Then, she asked me something I did not expect. "Nathaniel, where did you get that song?" I looked a bit puzzled, but eventually figured out she meant the one I was playing.

I told her I recorded the song from an online website. I told her it was for personal use only.

She nodded and said, "Its a very beautiful song. Do you know what its called?"

I nodded before saying "Its Oracion, meaning prayer. Some even call it the song capable of soothing a thousand demons."

"Correct," she said. She gave me a smile and said, "It is a very beautiful song. When we were kids, my brother Landon played that song for me every night to help me with my nightmares". I looked a bit surprised. Landon was Alicia's brother? I could have never guessed myself.

Alicia saw my surprise, then said, "I somehow knew you would react that way."

She leaned in, I guessed for a kiss. I closed my eyes and sat up a bit more. I heard a cough from the doorway and saw Landon standing in it. Alicia immediately stood up and walked over to her brother.

He leaned in to her ear and I could barely hear him say, "We need to talk". They left and I fell asleep again.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

We said goodbye to everyone saying that we had to get home. Everyone wished us a safe journey home and we left. As we entered our house, Landon grabbed me and said directly into my face, "What do you think your doing?"

I told him nothing happened between me and Nathaniel. We just talked for a while and discussed the song he played. I also told him why I really offered to take a bowl to Nathaniel. "I sensed something behind me. When I looked, nothing was there, but by using my psychic abilities, I saw the aura of a Latios. You were next to me so I knew it had to be him. I told you it was him."

I kept gloating in his face until he picked me up by the arms and said, "You were also this close to giving him a kiss!" He held up his thumb and index finger, barely a few millimeters apart.

"So what?" I said. That definitely struck a nerve.

"So what?" He said. "So What? SO WHAT?! It makes all the difference Alicia! If you kissed him, you would turn back into your true form and blow your cover! Then what would happen?! He would scream in surprise, attracting everyone in the house, seeing you! Are you trying to get yourself captured, or worse killed?!" He blew out all his rage at me. Then I started to cry. His expression softened and tried to comfort me. "Hey," he said, "I'm sorry okay. But you really need to be more careful. One slip, and we would attract everyone in a one mile radius visible to us". I choked back tears and hugged him. He hugged me back and started to hum the lullaby.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

After a couple hours, everyone had left. Mom had taken my sisters to Grandma's house to play with our cousins. My step-dad was out hunting deer in the nearby woods. I was able to get out of bed and walk right after a few stumbles to get to the door. I felt as if my legs were jelly. I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I reached for the door handle and noticed my hand. It wasn't a hand anymore, but some sort of paw with three claws. I was able to get outside, although I might have broken the door in the process, and ran, or in this case, flew to Alicia and Landon's home. It took a while, but when I got there, I knocked on the door as fast as I could. It was Landon who opened the door and looked shocked to see this creature in front of him.

I tried to tell him, "Landon! I need your help, something happened to me and I don't know what caused it!"

Instead, it came out as ,"Latios! Latio La Lati, Latios Latio Lat Lat Latios, Latios Latios!"

But somehow he seemed to understand me. A voice, Landon's, spoke in my head and said, _**Calm down Nathaniel I know what's going on.**_ He looked into the hallway and Alicia came out of the hallway running as if she had lit a fire, and then she saw me. She gasped and soon realized it was me. She stepped forward and put her hand on what I thought was my forehead and spoke to me telepathically. _**Nathaniel, I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I awakened your true form and now you're a Latios.**_

I did a double take on what I heard. I was...a Latios? I tried to remember what I could about them. They were always male, they were native to the Hoenn region, and they were half of the Eon duo, the other being Latias. I tried to speak again, but all that came out was more syllables of the word Latios. They told me they could understand me just fine so I asked, **So why am I a Latios and how do you know about me?** Their reply was probably more shocking than me turning into a Latios.


	4. Chapter 4: History Revealed

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 4: History Revealed

Before my own two eyes, Landon and Alicia turned into a Latios and a Latias. I stared for a while and came to my senses.

**So..you two are...Pokemon?**

They both nodded their heads and Alicia/Latias said, **A long time ago, there were four eggs: two Latios, you and Landon, and two Latias, me and someone else. We haven't found her yet, but we intend to. We were so glad to have found you before something bad happened. You hatched at the doorstep of your human mother and father's house, assuming the form of a human to protect yourself. For almost eighteen years, you lived as a human. And as life went on, you became attracted to the game based off of us: Pokemon. You were drawn to it because you felt a connection to your heritage. And as a human you cared and loved for them better than any Trainer.**

At this point, I sat down in a nearby chair so I could have more stable ground while I tried to process all this. I then asked them something I wanted to know when I first got there: **How do I change back?**

Landon/Latios understood and psychically activated a switch in my mind. I looked down to see a flurry of white and blue light as my paws turned into human hands. Landon and Alicia also turned back into their human forms. Alicia offered to get us something to drink.

Me and Landon simultaneously said, "Water". As Alicia went into the kitchen, I took this opportunity to learn about my Latios form and the missing Latias egg. He told me that right now, my form was at what humans called "Level 1". I instantly understood. Since all of my life I was a human, I never trained as a Latios. He told me we could train as soon as I got out of school and college. As for the missing egg, he had no clue where it was. As Alicia came in with the drinks, we were discussing the abilities of Latios.

"It will take practice, but eventually you can turn invisible, use psychic abilities, properly fly, and change from your human form to your Latios form and back at will."

We took a long drink from our cups and I began a new topic. "So when I was having a nightmare, that was-"

"Darkrai," Alicia cut off. "Yes he did give you nightmares, but not on purpose. He blames you for falling asleep when he was around. He can't control his nightmare-inducing ability. He wanted to congratulate us for finding you." We drank our water in silence when the phone rang. Landon picked it up.

"Hello? Yes he's here." Immediately I knew it was Mom. "No, its okay. We don't mind the extra company. Alright, I'll tell him. Bye." He turned towards me. "You're mom was looking for you. She kind of freaked out when she saw you weren't in bed.

I rolled my eyes. '_Typical Mom, always worrying over her kids._'

A knock came from the door. Landon opened it and Mom came in, running to me. She cried in my shoulder and said, "I thought you ran away. Don't do that ever again." I tried to hug her back but it was kind of hard to return a hug when your trapped in one. Landon stepped forward and made an offer to Mom. After I finished school and college, I could come and live with him and Alicia. This way, I could be close to her. She agreed and actually offered me the opportunity to stay over here for Fall Break. Landon and Alicia said it was no trouble. Mom drove me home and I packed a few things. I then decided to fly back over.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

While we were waiting for Nathaniel to come back, I had to ask Latios something. Before I could even ask, he said, "I approve."

I smiled and said, "Really?" I tried to hold back tears of joy but some still leaked out anyway.

"But," Landon said, interrupting my happy moment, "I want you to make sure that he also approves. It might confuse him if you start flirting with him for no reason, like earlier today."

"Okay, okay, I get it. But something else has been bothering me."

Landon looked over to me. "What?"

"If Darkrai found Nathaniel, wouldn't that mean that more hostile Pokemon might appear to attack him?"

"Like I said before," Landon said, "I am unsure. but we better prepare for the worse." At that moment Nathaniel, in his Latios form, came in and changed back to human form.

"I think that was a good first try. What do you think?"

* * *

(Landon's POV)

I was absolutely stunned. He had managed to change from his Latios form into his human form without our help.

'_He is growing fast, but that dark aura... I don't like it._' I used my psychic abilities to view his aura again. I noticed the dark aura was still there, but smaller. I mentally sighed, thinking the worst was over. I thought wrong.

His aura grew again and he said, "Hang on. I just realized something! WHO PUSHED ME INTO MY BED FRAME!" Latias stepped forward and confessed. I half expected Nathaniel to use a blast of psychic energy. Instead he did something totally unexpected.

"Well, in that case," he began, the dark aura growing. It suddenly disappeared as he tapped Latias on the shoulder and said, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" and ran off. Latias ran off after him.

'_I should have known,_' I thought. '_If there's one thing a Latias and Latios like to do more than anything else, its-_'

I was cut off by a pat on the shoulder with Alicia shouting, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" I immediately gave chase. We eventually made it more interesting by turning into our Pokemon forms. Mental shouts of "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" filled the surrounding air. We eventually realized how late it got and went inside for dinner. Nathaniel turned on the TV and went to the news channel. Then he said for us to come into the living room.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

During our game of tag, I felt something. Something was wrong. I said that it was getting late and we all went inside for dinner. I immediately grabbed the TV remote and turned to the one of the news channels. The first I turned to, my odd feeling had been confirmed.

I shouted to Landon and Alicia, "Uh... guys, you might want to see this."

As they came in, I turned the volume up so we could all hear the report: "All over the world, strange natural disasters are popping up. Earthquakes in New York, tidal Waves in California, hurricanes along the northeastern coast, it is absolutely baffling as to how all these natural disaster are happening at once. This is Cynthia Freshman reporting live from-"

I turned off the TV. I looked at them for an explanation. Alicia only said, "Groudon and Kyogre."


	5. Chapter 5: Weather Titans and Nightmares

**Before I go on, I want to say the names are coincidental. My reasons for picking them are as follows: **

**Nathaniel- How many main characters from fiction and non-fiction do you know with the name Nathaniel. **

**Landon- both Landon and Latios start with "La".**

** Alicia- Actually I just thought this name sounded pretty cool and suited this character. **

**Also, how I am I posting chapters so fast? Fall Break (and I started writing these on October 1st). And a bit of a spoiler, I am now working on Ch. 13. Now on to the story.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Weather Titans and Nightmares

Groudon- Ground-type. Capable of lowering the sea level to make more land. Capable of learning Fire- and Ground-type moves. One of the Weather trio.

Kyogre- Water-type. Capable of raising the sea level to make more water. Capable of learning Water- and Ice-type moves. One of the weather trio.

I went over this in my mind as we went to the source of the disruptions: Groudon and Kyogre battling in New York City. Turns out Groudon increased global warming, so Kyogre has been getting extra water for her domain. Groudon, unfortunately did not realize he caused the increase of domain for Kyogre, and believes it to be an act of war. Rayquaza was badly injured in battle, so he was unable to help us until he recovered in a few hours. We flew through the city, dodging falling debris and columns of water, until we found them. They were at a harbor, issuing one attack after another. Groudon was using Earthquake to make waves to counter Kyogre's Hydro Pumps and Flamethrower to counter Kyogre's ice attacks. At first, we tried getting their attention, and each time getting knocked out of the air. That's when Landon suggested an offensive assault. We all agreed. Landon used Luster Purge and Dragon Claw. Alicia used Mist Ball and Ice beam. They did little or no damage to the two legendaries. I was floating in the sky thinking of a way to end the conflict right then and there. Then I had an idea. I yelled for my brother and sister to come to where I was so I could tell them my plan.

Unfortunately, I attracted not only Landon and Alicia's attention, but that of Groudon and Kyogre. I got hit with several attacks and fell into a nearby skyscraper. I hit into it hard enough that I crashed through the window. There were screams of terror; I thought they were at least. I was completely disoriented. I heard my name and looked up to see Latias come through the hole in the side of the building and land next to me. She told me to get up, but I was too weak.

_**Alicia,**_ I struggled to say telepathically, _**The song, use the song.**_ She instantly understood. I heard a whoosh and saw Latias fly outside. She stopped between the two Pokemon and pushed out her psychic powers. Then, humans and Pokemon listened to the lullaby. Groudon and Kyogre stopped attacking to listen to the song being played in their heads. Anyone within a mile long range heard this song. I saw people inside the building who were panicking before, now listened to the song. Some even fell asleep right on the spot. I tried to fly out to my brother who was watching Latias as she played the lullaby. As she finished she told Groudon that he was causing the water to rise because he was melting glaciers in a process humans call global warming. He nodded and Latias went over to Kyogre and explained the same situation to her. She nodded and dove back under the sea. Groudon caused one last Earthquake and jumped down the hole in the Earth. We went over to her to congratulate her. I gave her a big smile and she smiled back. We then decided to head home.

* * *

(Landon's POV)

We arrived home after a few hours. It took us longer to get back because Rayquaza stopped us to congratulate us, but mostly to Nathaniel and Alicia. When we finally got home, we turned back to our human forms and went inside. We ate dinner, which mainly consisted of fish and a variety of fruits and vegetables. Nathaniel finished first and said he was going to bed.

"If you want, you can use the guest bedroom. Its the first door on the left."

"Thanks," was all he could reply before heading into the hallway. I snickered and Alicia hit me upside the head.

"What the heck!" she whisper shouted. "You know that's the bathroom."

"Exactly," I replied. "After all, this is what siblings do, right?" I counted on my fingers, '_3...2...1... ... nothing?_'

I got up and Alicia followed me to the bathroom. I opened the door, which was partially open. And there, I saw Nathaniel, curled up in his Latios form, sleeping on the bathroom floor. Alicia let out a small, "Aaaawwww!" She moved toward him and apparently noticed something. Only until a split second before she said it did I realize what was happening; his eyes were scrunched up, his head was twitching, and his mouth made a frown.

"He's having another nightmare!" We panicked. I splashed some cold water on his face but it didn't work. I panicked even more. I tried to think what could wake him up. I looked at Alicia and saw her eyes were blue. She was using her psychic powers to enter Nathaniel's mind. I guessed she did this while I was panicking. I did a psychic mind sweep to see if Darkrai was around. He wasn't, so I decided to follow Alicia into Nathaniel's mind. But not before noticing Nathaniel's aura, and I knew I had to find them. Fast.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I decided that since Landon was too busy panicking, I could try to enter Nathaniel's mind. I concentrated and felt my mind merging with his as I entered his nightmare. I prepared for the worst, but even then I was still shocked at what I saw.

Charred ground.

Dead bodies of humans and Pokemon.

I frantically searched for my brother. I saw him in the middle of a group of what appeared to be humans. I ran over to him as fast as I could. The humans were all pointing at Nathaniel, who was lying down on the ground, hands pressing firmly against his ears. I could not understand what they were saying, but Nathaniel provided a clear answer to my question.

"I didn't do it!" He kept shouting. "I didn't cause this to happen!"

I suddenly realized that this was the nightmare he was having when Darkrai was near. I guessed he was around and was causing the nightmare.

"It wasn't Darkrai." I turned to see Landon behind me. He must have read my thoughts. "While I was still outside, I checked for his aura but couldn't find him. But I did see Nathaniel's aura. Its fading."I gasped in shock and fear. If someone's aura was fading, it meant that they were dying. "We have to wake him up, NOW!"

I tried to shake him awake, but he did not notice. I tried slapping him, pinching him, hitting him, but nothing worked. I even hit him in his lower area, yet he didn't feel a thing. Not even the lullaby worked. I panicked even more and thought I would die from a heart attack. '_This is the end._' I thought to myself. If Nathaniel died, then we would die to. I started crying. And then I thought, '_If this really is the end, I might as well show him how I really feel about him._' I held him up to me, and kissed him. It was a once in a lifetime kiss. I held onto it for a minute, and felt warmth surge through my body. I opened my eyes to see Nathaniel had taken his hands off his ears and placed them around my waist. The humans in robes surrounding us dissipated. Nathaniel began to kiss back, and the nightmare became a dream come true. Then it ended.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I woke up with a start. I turned back into a human the moment I woke up. Alicia and Landon also woke from their mind meld. Alicia began to hug me tightly and started to cry. In between her sobs I heard her say, "Don't... ever leave me... again!" She looked shook up. After all, I nearly died at the hands of my own nightmare.

I hugged her back, kissed her forehead and said, "Its okay, its okay, I'm here now." She continued to cry into my shoulder as some of my own tears fell down onto her head. I comforted her until she stopped crying and then I kissed her again. This time, though, I actually kissed her. She calmed down and I stopped the kiss.

"You guys lost me once by accident," I said to them both. "You're not going to lose me on purpose. I swear it on Arceus himself." They both gasped. Apparently, what I said was serious in the Pokemon world, as swearing to God was in the human world. You couldn't break it or you would suffer eternal wrath. "And I really mean it. You won't lose me ever again."


	6. Chapter 6: Origins Revealed, Questions A

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Origins Revealed, Questions Answered

That night, I slept easily. My mind was at rest. In my mind, I was the happiest guy in the world.

I kissed a girl.

I found out Pokemon were real.

And the best part was I didn't have a nightmare this time. I really hope that it was just nightmare. Sometimes my dreams actually come true, although they were a bit warped. Once I dreamed that I was being attacked by a vulture, which ended with the vulture biting my ear. The next morning, our dog-Angel-attacked and bit my ear. Since that came true, I thought that almost every nightmare I had was going to come true. But if this nightmare came true, I thought I would go mad. I was awoken by Alicia. She looked a little worried, so I guessed she thought I was having another nightmare. I gave her a hug, reassuring her that I was alright.

"Landon wants to see us," Alicia said. "Its what he calls a sibling meeting. He wants to talk to you about your time away from us and also wants to have you train a little bit."

"Alright" I said.

I lazily got out of bed and kissed Alicia's forehead, further reassuring her that I was alright. She left my room with a smile on her face so I could get changed. 'Alright,' I thought to myself. 'Since I'm going to be training, I guess I should put on some light clothing. I put on a pair of gym shorts, a sleeveless shirt, and my athletic shoes. I went into the living room and saw Landon and Alicia sitting on the couch. I sat on a chair, facing them.

Landon spoke first, "Before we start, put this on." He handed me something that looked like an earpiece, but bulkier. I examined it and noticed three small buttons on the side. I put it in my ear and decided to test it out. I pressed the button farthest back. A visor came up over my eyes and showed me two bars, one near Landon, another near Alicia. On each bar, there was a green line, two sets of numbers, and a blue line. I instantly recognized it as the status bar used in the game.

"Cool," was all that I could say. I pressed the middle button. The two bars disappeared and a similar one appeared at the bottom of the screen, apparently my status bar. I clicked the last button and I saw several bars with more numbers on the left- my stats- and four bars with three sets of words and numbers- my attacks. I took the device off and the visor disappeared.

"You like it?" Landon asked.

"Its awesome!" I said, smiling. "But what is it?"

"I like to call it the Stat-Visor. Shows your personal stats, attacks, health, and experience, as well as showing the status of your allies and enemies." He took out another Stat-Visor and pressed a button. "Looks like that battle with Groudon and Kyogre gave you less experience than I thought. Now you are a level 14. This means you should know three moves: Psywave, Heal Block, and Helping Hand. You just have a little ways to go before learning Safeguard " And now for the main reason why I called this sibling meeting. Nathaniel, its time you knew about your time away from us.

* * *

(Landon's POV)

"When we were about to hatch, something terrible happened. We don't know how, but a space-time rift had opened up. Your egg and the other Latias egg were sucked in. Father went through the portal. When he came back, he didn't have you or our other sister. He told us you had already hatched and took the form of a human. He lost our sister and gave up after seeing an egg shell on the road. She was long gone, but alive. So for about ten years, Alicia and I thought we were twins. Mother had died of a broken heart almost a year before we were told we had another brother and sister. I was shocked that he kept this from us for so long. But Alicia, she was completely heartbroken. She wept for you and her for almost six months. It was then we were taken by father to search for you two. He already knew you were growing up as a human. But he could not find our sister. We decided to live in the human world to keep an eye on you. We kept moving around as you did, to make sure we could keep an eye on you.

Father went back to our world after five years of living in the human world. We stayed to keep an eye on you. We had watched you grow for almost eight years. You became mentally stronger, but physically weaker. You had also attained a dark aura, what father had called a 'human taint', where you gain feelings of hatred and sadness. We finally decided to make contact and register at your school. But each time we got close, you somehow slipped away. We finally talked to you in the hallway. And here we are." Nathaniel looked like he had absorbed every word I said. I asked if he had any questions, and he did.

"So is Dad still around?" I nodded. He sighed with relief, happy to know at least one of his birth parents was still alive. His next question caught me a little off guard: "How did Kyogre and Groudon get into the human world?"

It took me a while to answer, "I wouldn't know. We theorized that they enter this world through space-time rifts to either affect humanity positively, negatively, or just for a good laugh. Kyogre brings precipitation; rain, snow, hail, and all the like. But she also brings floods and tidal waves. Groudon made the mountains and tectonic plates in an attempt to drain the oceans, but failed and only made extra land for his domain. But if he's angry, he can bring heat waves and earthquakes. Those tidal waves and hurricanes that recently began appearing were made when Kyogre found out humans caused an oil spill.

As for Rayquaza, he can make a perfect summer day when he's in a good mood. But get him mad and he might "accidentally" let Kyogre and/or Groudon have some free roaming time." I explained further about Pokemon's effect on humans.

Mother and Father inspired the Wright bros. to make the first airplane.

Dialga gave the Mayans knowledge of keeping track of time.

Palkia gave Galileo his first telescope.

Giratina introduced scientists to anti-matter.

The elemental birds caused the seasons.

Ho-Oh created rainbows.

Many discoveries, introduced to humans by Pokemon. "So that is the best answer I can give you. Right now, we need to do some training, get you up to par so you can battle properly. Let's head out back. We built an arena for training purposes."


	7. Chapter 7: Training Hard, Playing Hard

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was over at my dad's and there isn't any connection. So, I will be posting chapters 7-9 in one night, with ch. 9 having a MAJOR cliffhanger. Also, do not be shy. I will accept any review and will get back to you asap. Enjoy.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"  
Thought- "_speech_"  
Poke-speech- **Bold**  
Telepathy- _**Bold italic**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Training Hard, Playing Hard

All day, I trained each of my abilities. Landon said it was remarkable how fast my abilities had grown. I could speak through telepathy within an hour, my flying speed and control increased over time. My psychic abilities were the toughest, I'll admit. It took me about two hours to hold a large ball of water in the air for five minutes. But still I was doing well.

Until I had to battle Landon. I didn't think it was fair, he was more than twice my own level, plus he had dragon-type moves that would give me a hard time. Alicia watched us and was rooting for me the entire time, so I couldn't let her down. I was pretty weak near the end. I checked my health.

'_Not good, 34 hit points left. And Landon has 112. I don't stand a chance._'

Then I noticed something on the ground. A Sitrus berry! I dove for it as Landon attacked with a Psywave. It barely missed and I was able to eat the berry. Almost instantly, I felt a surge of energy. I checked my stats again; 93 hit points. I attacked Landon with another Psywave and it hit him; 86 hit points. I dodged and attacked as we fought. We were both almost out of energy; 11 hit points each. One attack from the other would mean defeat. Landon charged at me with a Dragon Claw. At the last minute I dodged and attacked with Psywave. A dust cloud enveloped us both.

Alicia watched as the dust settled and we were facing each other. I winced with pain, but it was Landon who fell; fainted.

I had won.

A few hit points away from defeat, but I won.

I turned back into my human form as Alicia cheered and ran towards me. She gave me a hug and I almost fainted as well as she crushed me with a big hug. Landon transformed as well and stood up. He stared at me as if defeating him was going to be my last mistake. But he smiled and held out his hand. I smiled as well and shook his hand. "Your doing great. Beating me would be no easy task, so I let you win."

"Pfft. Yeah right. I won because I beat you."

We argued for about a minute before Alicia broke us up and asked me, "So how much experience did you gain?"

I tapped the button on my Stat-Visor and I smiled. "I just leveled up to level 26." A prompt came up saying that I had learned Safeguard and could now delete moves to learn Dragon Breath and Protect. I decided to get rid of Helping hand and Heal Block.

I felt a surge of energy enter my brain. A second later, I knew how to use the new moves. Landon said that we were done training for the day. He then gave me an item I somewhat recognized.

"Its a Lucky Egg. Put it in your pocket so when you battle as a Latios, you can grow faster." I smiled and put the round object in my front pocket. We went inside to have lunch and watch a movie. Landon showed us the movie, "Whiteout". I had already seen it but decided it wouldn't hurt to watch it again.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

The movie was scary to me, mainly the part where the woman showed her cut off fingers. It was disgusting, so I hid my head in Nathaniel's arm. I could tell he was looking at me, and he put an arm around me.

"Its all right," he told me. "This is pretty much the only scary part of the story. The rest isn't so bad." I felt a little better and looked up to see the woman confront her friend, accusing him of the murders. He confessed and went out into the snowstorm. After the movie, Nathaniel took the dishes and washed them. I followed and made a psychic link with him as I wrapped my arms around him.

_**I thought the movie was good. How about you?**_

_**I saw it already,**_ he said. _**It was good, but not exactly as thrilling when I first saw it.**_ I smiled and kissed his neck. I then decided this was probably the best time to ask him.

_**Nathaniel?**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Do you love me as a sister?**_

_**Of course. Why wouldn't I?**_ I decided to take the next step. _**Do you love me more than a sister?**_

He paused, thinking about my question. _**Alicia, I love you as a sister, but if I think what you're asking is 'Do I think of you as a girlfriend?', then, well, I don't really know.**_

_**I understand.**_ I started to leave, but he grabbed my arm gently.

_**I'm not saying I don't. I do love you.**_ He telepathically spoke to me with a bit of a sad look. _**But if your asking me to mate with you, then I'm sorry. But I just don't feel like I'm ready to do it.**_

_**I know,**_ I replied, _**I told you I understood.**_ He let go of my arm and kissed me. I began kissing back. He broke the kiss to say, _**But I am willing to try. For you.**_ I smiled and we walked back to the couch.

Landon was picking out another movie and pulled out three. "Which do you guys want to watch?" He held up the movies: "My Bloody Valentine", "King Kong 2005 edition", and "District 9".

Nathaniel pointed to each one and said "Blood and gore with nudity and sexual content, blood and gore with sad ending, and blood and gore with an extra helping of blood and gore. What is wrong with you?"

He laughed and I thought he was going to pick another movie. Instead he put them back and said, "Well then, I guess we should go to bed." I got up and went into my room. Landon and Nathaniel went into theirs. I said goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I was dreaming about nothing. I was in a world that was the dream world, but empty. I had nothing to dream about. So I went into my own thoughts; my internal library as I called it. In basic terms, I was in my own mind, where all my memories and thoughts were stored. I looked at some books and took out two. The first showed a memory of my early life, the way I saw it. I was pretty cute for a kid. I remembered that I would actually try to "expand my mind" by playing all sorts of computer games. Most I could not figure out, out of my grade. I also remembered one Christmas I came running to the living room without pants on. I laughed at my own memory, thinking how childish I was back then.

I set the book aside and picked up the next one. It was a scrapbook. One I created to hold my memories and best moments with Alicia. It only had a couple pages filled, but I didn't mind. I had pictures of when I first met her and Landon. Her smiling at me on the bus. I then flipped the page, and there was a picture of me and her in my nightmare; our first kiss. I looked at the next few photos and saw more recent memories. Me making the promise that I would not leave her or Landon. Her cheering me on in my battle against Landon. The last picture showed her putting her head in my arms while we were watching the movie. Then something I never expected to happen, happened.

"Nathaniel?" I sat up with a start, reflexively closing the book. I turned around to see Alicia.

I sighed and said, "Please do not do that again." She apologized and sat down in a chair opposite me.

"What is this place?" she asked, looking at all the books.

"This would be where I store all of my memories, nightmares, dreams, hopes...in other words, my mind library."

She got up and took out a book. I looked over and saw which book she had. It was a black leather bound book with chains on it. I sat up and yelled, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I quickly ran over, snatched the book out of her hands, and shoved it back into its space before it exploded with screams and darkness. It stopped as the chains bound the book tighter.

"What was that?!" Alicia screamed out.

"That was a book you should have never pulled out. That book has _the_ nightmare in it." She gasped and looked at the book in horror.

"Why is it here then?"

"I already told you this place holds my dreams AND nightmares. Never take out a book with chains on it. It is a nightmare book. I have counted at least fifteen books like these over the years. Ten of them horrible nightmares, mind you **(1)**. Much worse than regular nightmares. But that book," I pointed to the leather bound nightmare, "is known as a Nightmarion **(2)**. These are rare, but can kill you if you stay in them for too long. Here, follow me."

I led her down a few rows of bookshelves and led her into one. "Better. This row contains all my good memories and dreams." I took one off the shelf and handed it to her. She opened it and the row was filled with the scent of roses. She smiled as she inhaled the sweet scent. She closed it and handed it back to me. I replaced it on the shelf and we walked back to our seats. She looked at one of the books on the desk and I saw it was my memory book.

She laughed at the one I presumed was me running down the stairs half naked on Christmas morning. She set down the book and picked up the next one. I tried to stop her but it was too late; she saw it was about her. She looked at the photos and then at me. She set the book down and went over to me. I almost expected her to slap my face, but instead she kissed me and sat on my lap. She curled up and closed her eyes. I stroked her hair for a while and closed my eyes as well. I felt a slight surge as Alicia and I were sent back to our bodies.

* * *

**(1)**- Horrible Nightmare- noun; an intense nightmare in which them dreamer is put through his/her worst fear, but is mentally unscathed.

**(2)**- Nightmarion- noun; a nightmare described as a "literal mind killer", the Nightmarion is a rare incident but can be mentally fatal.


	8. Chapter 8: To Kill a Nightmare

Speech- "speech"

Thought- '_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy-_** Bold** **Italic**_

* * *

Chapter 8: To Kill a Nightmare

I woke up and saw it was daytime. I also saw Alicia curled up next to me as she was in my dream. I kissed her forehead and got up. I put on some clothes and went into the living room. Landon was on the couch, watching TV. I sat down next to him. He was watching one of the channels that showed mostly history documentaries.

After a while, Landon spoke up and said, "I didn't want to wake you up from your love moment with Alicia."

"Shut up. Nothing really happened."

He didn't look convinced so he said something I was not prepared for: "Yeah right, you got it on, didn't you?" We kept arguing for about an hour and a half when Alicia came in.

She immediately asked, "What's going on? Why are you fighting." We looked at each other and then at her.

"Nothing," was all we said and we watched the episode. After a while, I went back into my room to take a little nap. I slept for a while and woke up with Alicia sleeping next to me. She was in her Latias form, and I had my head on her arm. I thought it was a pillow for a moment until I saw it was connected to Alicia. I decided not to wake her and went back to sleep. I was back in my internal library. I decided to grab a few books from my memory section. One was filled with music, songs I had heard or had memorized. Another was Alicia's scrapbook. The third and final one was my nightmare book.

I set the first two down and looked at the nightmare filled pages of the book. I took the chains off and the book sprang to life. A dark figure appeared, materializing from the pages and leather. His eyes opened, revealing two red circles. It was my alternate self, Leinahtan (Nathaniel spelled backwards).

"Hello Nathaniel," the dark human said, his voice sounding like the very darkness he was made of. "It has been quite a long time since we last met"

"Indeed" I replied. He then tried to hug me, but I pushed him off.

He laughed and said, "I see you haven't forgotten about my old tricks." He held up his arm to reveal a blade fused to his wrist. It receded back into his body and said, "So, I assume you want to finish me off then." I nodded and held out my hand. My weapon of choice had materialized in my hand. A dual-bladed weapon, one end having a sword blade, the other having a scythe blade.

"I see you still favor the swythe blade, or whatever you call it. I guess its time to bust out my own weapon." He held out his hand. It began to liquefy then reformed as a double-handed sword. He gripped it and I felt the pulse of its dark aura. It was his Nightmare-blade. It held any and every nightmare that I had ever had. He charged at me and I blocked with the scythe blade of my weapon. As the blades clashed a pulse of light and dark auras shot through the library. Bookshelves shattered and books flew in every direction. My mind felt a bit fuzzy. My memories were fading. This was why I took the music book and scrapbook out. So they wouldn't be destroyed and I wouldn't forget Oracion. Or worse, Alicia.

We fought for a long time, leaving a path of destruction in our wake. I struck him with my blade and he fell over, his blade liquefying I prepared the final blow, when I realized I wasn't alone.

"Nathaniel?" I looked back to see Alicia standing there. It was probably the biggest mistake I made. I felt a singe spread across my body as Leinahtan reformed his blade and slashed it across my body. I fell over, weak and tired.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I went to Nathaniel's room to see he had fallen asleep again. '_Typical,_' I thought. I transformed into my Latias form and placed my arm underneath his head. He repositioned his head and smiled. I smiled at him and fell asleep.

A few minutes later, I woke up to Nathaniel murmuring loudly. I opened my eyes slightly and shot them open almost immediately He was having another nightmare. '_No time to contact Landon,_' I thought to myself. I sat upright as I began the mind meld.

I was in his "mind library" again. I heard an explosion and saw several books fly off the shelves. I ran towards the sounds of fighting and hoped Nathaniel was okay. I ran into the next row and saw Nathaniel standing over another man with black-literally, the color black- skin. He was about to send a peculiar looking weapon down into his heart when I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Nathaniel?" I called over. He looked at me, surprised that I was here. I could only watch in horror as the man on the ground somehow formed a blade out of his arm and slashed it across his chest.

I gasped in horror and ran over to his side, as he fell to the ground. The man got up and smiled at the limp body of Nathaniel. I kissed Nathaniel in an attempt to wake him up long enough for me to look at me. But to no avail. His aura drained away and I cried. My tears fell on his wound, the blood hissing at the foreign substance (hint, hint). I looked up to see the man standing over me.

"What do we have here? Another soul I can cut down, I presume. Too bad, really. You are very beautiful. But my heart belongs to chaos. And I will cut you down like I did him!" He raised the blade and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blade to end my now empty life.

I heard a clang. I opened my eyes as I saw the blade struggle against another sword.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" I looked down to see Nathaniel has holding the blade.

"Not this time," he said, with such confidence and bravery, you would have thought he was a general in an army. He got up, bringing both blades up as he went. He took away his blade and furiously attacked. Each blow sent out an aura of light, that reformed the bookshelves and books instead of destroying them. The dark figure struggled with each attack.

He was finally thrown back and Nathaniel walked over to him. He held up his blade and ran it through the dark figure's heart. It let out a guttural roar and liquifeid into black smoke that disappeared as it rose. Nathaniel turned and smiled to me, walked a few steps and fell over.

"Nathaniel!" I shouted as I ran over to him. His weapon had disappeared and I fell down next to him. I turned him over and saw that his clothes were slashed, but not his skin. Only a scar remained where the dark figure had struck. I tried to get him to focus on me. He looked up at my face and I saw he had a small smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, weakly. All I could do to reply was smile back.

"What was that thing? And how are you not dead?" I wanted to know what had happened, I was still confused about what I saw.

"That thing was the Nightmarion. At long last, its gone." He said, weakly smiling and laughing. I got him up on his feet, but had to hold him by the shoulder. I led him over to the desks and set him gently down in one of the chairs.

"As for the wound," he continued, speaking a little bit stronger, "your tears took care of that." I was confused at first, but then I understood what he meant.

Pokemon tears had some healing properties. I had only heard of this happening once before, when a trainer got caught in the crossfire of a battle between Mew and Mewtwo. The Pokemon that saw this cried over his body and he was brought back to life. Nathaniel looked around at the library and saw that none of the books had been damaged, except for the one that the Nightmarion was contained. It was pretty much torn to shreds and began disappearing, piece by piece. He looked confused, but then remembered his final stand against the Nightmarion. He looked satisfied and stood up.

He held out his hand and said, "I think its time for us to wake up." I nodded and took his hand. We left the dream and woke up.


	9. Chapter 9: Arceus' Plan

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Arceus' Plan

I woke up and was immediately tackled by Alicia in her Latias form. She was crying so hard, I thought she would dehydrate in a few seconds. I held her tight, trying to comfort her. I looked up and saw Landon. He was pretty shocked at what had happened. He told us what he saw and heard.

He had heard Alicia scream about a few minutes ago. He came running to the room and saw us fidgeting violently in our sleep. He tried to do a mind meld, but he couldn't connect with either of us; Alicia was already mind melding with me, and my mind just blocked him out. He then freaked out when he saw a gash spread across my chest. He treated the wound but it kept bleeding. He saw my aura was draining and attempted to try to stop the bleeding again. He went to get more bandages and when he came back, he saw the wound healing and my aura restoring. After a few minutes, we woke up. I looked down and saw my shirt was ripped apart and that the scar was real. I traced it with my finger; I winced when my finger went over my heart.

I told him what had happened. My battle with the nightmare, how I had died, Alicia reviving me, and the destruction of the nightmare. He was surprised that I had defeated a nightmare.

"I can't take all the credit though," I said, reading the surprised look on his face to figure out what he was thinking. "If it hadn't been for Alicia, I might not have finished him off the first time and I could have died." I gave Alicia a hug to give her more comfort. She was still crying, so I made a psychic link to see what was going on in her mind. _**Hey, hey, I'm here. It's okay. I'm alive. I told you, I am not going to leave you.**_

_**B-b-but I d-distracted you. I c-caused you to die. I w-w-will never be a-able to forgive m-myself.**_ She cried harder, and I hugged her even more. I then made another psychic link to her and played Oracion in her mind. She began to calm down, and by the time I had finished, she was fast asleep. I laid her down on my bed and stroked her head. She smiled a little bit, and I got up. I threw away my torn up shirt and put on a new one. Landon asked if I wanted anything to drink. I asked for a small glass of water. He went into the kitchen, and I laid down next to Alicia. I stroked her head a little bit more, and Landon came back with a glass of water. He gave it to me and sat down. I drank a little bit of water and set it on the bedside table.

We sat in silence for a while, until Landon got up again. "I'll leave you two alone." He smiled, but not like last time. This was out of compassion. I smiled back and he left. I laid down next to Alicia and kissed her forehead. I laid my head down on her arm, thinking about how cute she looked. Then, he came into my mind.

_**Well, this is quite the surprise,**_ a voice said in my head. It wasn't Landon, I knew that much. _**The prodigal son has returned to his family.**_ I almost thought it was my true father, but then I recognized the Voice. '_Arceus,_' I thought to myself. He appeared as a smaller version of himself. I had read somewhere that he could do this by using his Mind Plate, one of sixteen other plates he could use to reduce damage on himself and create the Pokemon universe. He was about as tall as me, but slightly taller.

_**I do not have much time so I'll get right to it. I have found something you have been missing for quite some time now.**_ My ears perked up, and my eyes, which were originally looking at Arceus with anger and disbelief, were now looking at him with curiosity. _**What would that be?**_

_**Something you lost years ago.**_ I instantly knew what he meant (but I won't tell: Dun-Dun-DUNN!). I made the largest scowl at him and tried to punch him, but it went through him. _**Blind rage can make even the most noble of heroes seem powerless.**_ I scowled at him again. I calmed down, took my arm out from his holographic head, and said _**Alright, what do I have to do?**_ He told me his plan. I didn't like it. But to find the missing thing, I had to do it. _**Alright, I'll do it.**_ He left and a few seconds later, Landon came in and said, "Breakfast is ready." Alicia woke up almost instantly, and we went into the kitchen.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I woke up at the sound of the word "breakfast". I was starving. I noticed I was still in my Latias form and changed back. I hugged Nathaniel's arm as we went to get breakfast. Before I really fell asleep, I mentally heard Nathaniel say that I was cute. That was when I fell asleep.

My dream was, odd. I saw binding lights, Nathaniel was in his Latios form and flying somewhere. He changed and landed in front of a girl. I shook off the feeling of jealousy and looked again. Now he was protecting the girl from some darker figures. That's when I heard breakfast and woke up. I decided not to talk about it at breakfast. We had sausages, toast and some morning fruit: apples, oranges, bananas, and other things like that. We ate in silence.

Nathaniel, to no one's surprise, finished first. He went out to the back to get some fresh air. I finished next and followed him. I opened the door and he moved out of the way. I sat down next to him and smiled. He looked out into the distance and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing really. I had a weird dream." said. He perked his ears up and looked over at me. Before I could even start, The ground shook and a voice yelled in our heads, _**NATHANIEL LATIOS!**_ I held my hands up to my ears, but Nathaniel just stood up. The ground split open and Arceus appeared. The Arceus!

He sounded angry, and he directed it towards Nathaniel, so something big was going to happen. Arceus yelled again, _**You have stolen my Draco Plate! And for stealing from me, you shall die!**_ I gasped in horror, but Nathaniel changed into his Latios form, preparing for battle.

I yelled out to Nathaniel, "NO! Please don't fight him! You'll be killed!" He turned to me, his eyes filling with tears. He then said something I never expected him to say.

**I did steal it.** He held up a reddish tablet in his hand. I gasped at the sight of it. He...actually stole from Arceus. I fell down to my knees as I realized the horrible truth. Nathaniel held up the plate and absorbed some of its power. He faced Arceus and unleashed a Dragon breath attack. Arceus took it head on. His ring turned a cyan color and unleashed an attack of blinding lights; an Ice-type Judgement. Nathaniel dodged it and a small crater formed where he originally was. I watched in horror as they battled.

Landon came out and asked what was going on. One look at Arceus, and he had even more questions than before. I explained everything I knew about what happened up to this point. He looked as shocked as I was. He looked at the battle and took out his Stat-Visor. I got up and took out mine as well. We looked at Nathaniel and Arceus. Although it was hard to believe, Nathaniel was winning. Nathaniel had 122 hit points; Arceus had 86. They traded attacks over and over again.

Then, they each had 38 hit points when Arceus stopped and faced Nathaniel.

_**This, Ends, NOW!**_ He unleashed one last Judgement, and they were both gone in a flash of light. A crater was all that was left. I once again fell to my hands and knees, but this time, I cried. My brother, gone forever. Landon tried to get me up, but I shook him off. We had just found our brother. And now, he was gone. My heart skipped a few beats, and I reminded myself to breathe. This time, I got up and ran to my room. I cried more; my brother, gone.

* * *

(Landon's POV)

Alicia ran inside. I was having a hard time believing Nathaniel was gone too. I pressed a button on my Stat-Visor that only I had. I saw the visor expand showed me the battle that had just ended. I watched it from beginning to end. Then I noticed something on the screen. I played the video again slowly looking at the spot I saw. I saw a small figure appear and use some kind of ability. At that point, the light flashed and both Nathaniel and Arceus disappeared. I played it back one last time. I paused the screen when I saw the figure. I zoomed in and enhanced the video as I went. I then realized, Nathaniel and Arceus weren't battling for real. It was a setup. I ran back in to tell Alicia. She was still crying. I shook her a little and told her everything. I gave her my Stat-Visor and she saw the video. She stopped crying and she saw the figure.

"It can't be," she said. She looked at me and said, with a bit of hopefulness in her eyes, "Does that mean?"

"Yes," I replied. "He isn't dead."

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

Darkness. It was all around me. I looked to my left; darkness. I looked to my right; darkness. But in front of me, was Arceus himself. I looked up at him. Next to him was Mew, ancestor to almost all Pokemon She was the daughter of Arceus, her brothers being Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga. She looked at us both and nodded her head, a way of saying goodbye. She disappeared in a flash of light. The same one she used to teleport us here. I caught a glimpse of where I was; the Hall of Origin. I was near speechless I saw it in the game. But in real life, it was amazing. I faced Arceus and finally asked what I wanted to hear.

"Okay Arceus, I held up my end of the deal. Now tell me! Where's, my, sister?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arceus' Quest

**Okay now I will be putting intros into these chapters from now on. I'll be saying what happened last chapter and/or what may happen in the current chapter. So, anyways, we last left Nathaniel asking Arceus where his sister is. Not Alicia, but the missing sister. Enjoy.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Arceus' Quest

New York City.

Arceus sent me there to find my missing sister. She had hatched more than 100 miles away from here and eventually moved here. She was apparently raised by a farming family for almost 18 years. She had also transformed into a human to defend herself. But she had almost no connection to her Pokemon heritage. I had flown into New York and searched every mind I could see from the rooftop I was on.

Then, I saw her. Among the sea of aura colors, I saw one that stood out. Red with blue tint, the aura of a Latias. I looked at her through a pair of binoculars and saw some of her basic features. Blond hair with red tips, amber eyes, maybe about 5' 8" at maximum.

Then, I saw trouble. About three guys were following her, all with dark auras. They were closing in on her. She went into an alley and the men followed. I turned invisible and flew over to the building that made one of the alley walls. Still invisible, I saw her get cornered by the three men along with two more that appeared at the end of the alley. It was a situation she couldn't get out of. Unless she transformed into her true form.

I saw them close in. It was now or never. I changed to my human form and jumped down. I used my psychic abilities to slow my descent. I dropped down in front of her. The guys jumped back in surprise. I looked up, a fire in my eyes. I looked back at my sister, she also looked surprised, but a bit less than the others.

I looked back at the thugs. Two had pulled out knives, the other pulled out a bat. The two behind us also had bats. I looked back and made a psychic link with her, "You okay?"

She looked even more surprised than before, but nodded. One of the knife wielders charged us. I looked at him, my eyes glowing, and almost instantly, he stopped and flew back into the nearest wall. He grunted and passed out. The others looked on in disbelief. The two from behind charged at us. Without even turning, I knocked them into each other, knocking them out. I turned to the last two. They were scared out of their wits. I looked at them, they flinched as if I was going to hit them with another invisible force. Instead, I did something old school.

I opened my mouth and said, "Boo." They ran from the alley, screaming at the top of their lungs. I smiled with satisfaction.

I turned to face my sister, but a new thug was holding her, a knife to her throat. I stared at him, and he stared back.

"Last chance," he said. "Give up, and the girl goes free." I clenched my fists, but put my hands up. He took the girl, steel touching skin and grabbed my hand. He pinned my arm against my back, and I grunted in pain.

He laughed, "I don't know how you beat my boys," so this must have been their gang leader, "but I'll bet you can do that again if I threaten her." He tightened his grip on her. She made a small whimper, and that was the last straw. I concentrated, focusing my psychic energy on the knife. I heard the guy was trying to resist, but that only increased my rage. The knife flew out of his hand and I countered his grab. I flipped him over, causing him to lose his grip on my sister. She almost tripped over, but I caught her. I made a psychic link with her and told her to stay put and hide. She nodded and went behind a nearby dumpster.

I turned just in time to see the thug running towards me with the knife back in his hand. I used my psychic powers to stop him. He froze in place, only his chest and eyes moving. I knew that if I had a full hold of him, he couldn't breathe, speak, or hear. But I wanted to give him a message, and made sure he knew about it.

_**Listen, you tell your boys that if I ever catch any one of them doing anything like what you tried to do to me and my sister, I will personally hunt them down and send them so far down into the ground, they'll see stars during the day! Understand?**_

He didn't answer and a couple minutes later, I tightened my grip on him. _**UNDERSTAND!?**_

This time he nodded his head, with a bit of difficulty. I released him and he fell to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and ran in the opposite direction. I was exhausted and I turned to my sister. She was no longer hiding, and looked at me as if I set off a bomb.

I stepped to the wall, trying to regain my balance. She ran over to my side. I checked her aura again, still the same. I made another psychic link with her and said, _**Are you alright?**_ She nodded.

I searched her mind and found that she was indeed a Latias. I got out before she noticed and said to her, **_Can you speak?_** She shook her head no, but then I felt something in my head.

_**But I have been able to do this.**_ I was surprised as her voice spoke in my mind. It was a voice that sounded like church bells.

I got up a little bit more and asked her, _**Do you remember anything about your life in the past?**_

She shook her head. _**All I remember was my earlier life on a farm. A few days ago, I came here because a mysterious voice (Guess who?) said that I would meet someone with incredible powers, and would help me to discover my own powers.**_

I stood up, now fully recovered and changed into my Latios form. She stepped back and I said, _**Incredible enough for you?**_

She laughed a little, sort of like Alicia's laugh. I told her to get on. As she got on she asked where we were going.

**_Home._**

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

We raced to New York. Landon detected a strong source of psychic energy coming from there, and we knew it had to be Nathaniel. My mind was racing, emotions of joy and anger, struggling for which emotion I should show when we confronted Nathaniel. Joy because he was alive, anger because he technically broke his promise to us. A few minutes later, I was about to make my decision when a blur of silver and blue shot past us. We stopped and saw it was Nathaniel, with a human on his back.

**Landon, Alicia, I've got big news!** I flew up to him and hugged him. We said nothing for a while, but I broke the silence.

I slapped his face and yelled, **YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! AND WHO IS THAT?!** I pointed to the human on his back. She looked surprised.

Nathaniel looked at the human and said something I couldn't believe, **This is Ericka, our missing sister.**

Landon and I nearly fell when we heard this. Landon made a psychic sweep of her mind. When he came out of it, he confirmed it to me.

**So why is she riding on your back and not flying,** I asked Nathaniel. He explained she had the same problem he had. She was in her human form for a long period of time, but she had no connection to her true heritage. Landon asked her if he could activate her transformation. She nodded and Landon went into her mind. A few seconds later, she was glowing. She jumped off Nathaniel's back just in time to transform. She was our sister. Landon just stared at her. I instantly knew what was going on in his mind. It was just like when I first saw Nathaniel. He was in love. I smiled at them. **I think its time for us to go home,** I said. Everyone agreed and we all went back home.


	11. Chapter 11: Family Reunion

**Okay, now I think I should also put in their stats and such, so I won't get lost on where I am.**

**Landon-Level 62: Protect, Psychic, Luster Purge, Dragon Claw**

**Alicia-Level 62: Psychic, Mist Ball, Ice Beam, Recover**

**Nathaniel-Level 42: Luster Purge, Recover, Zen Headbutt, Refresh**

**Ericka-Level 17: Psywave, Wish, Helping Hand, Safegaurd**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Family Reunion

We flew home the rest of the way. Landon and Alicia began talking to Ericka, telling her everything they could about her time away, their basic knowledge, and basic English words. By the time we got home, she could speak basic sentences. We all transformed and Landon opened the door.

"Wait a minute, I locked the door before we left," he said. That meant one thing: someone was in the house. We went in cautiously, looking at every vantage point we could find. We heard a noise coming from the kitchen. We edged closer. Then, someone came out of the kitchen. It wasn't a robber, but an older man, 50 at the least. His hair was graying, but at the ends, they seemed more shiny. He had a sandwich in his hand.

He saw Landon and said, "Well its about time time you got home." He took another bite out of his sandwich.

Landon said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man finished off his sandwich.

After he swallowed, he said, "Oh come now, that's no way to talk to your elders." I scanned his aura, and it caught me by surprise. I made a psychic link with Landon and Alicia.

_**Guys, look at his aura.**_ They looked and it also took them by surprise. His aura was blue with a reddish tint. But that meant...

"Especially to your father." He transformed into a Latios. He looked like any other Latios, but most of his blue feathers were beginning to gray. Landon and Alicia ran to him and gave him a big hug. A few seconds later and he noticed me and Ericka.

**And who are these two humans? They didn't catch you did they?** he said to Landon and Alicia.

_**Its been too long,**_ I said to him telepathically. He looked very surprised. Ericka and I transformed and I said, _**Father.**_ We went over to him and he gave us the biggest hug he could manage. He the held us out. **It has been too long,** he said. We told him everything. Our lives as humans, how we met up with each other, what happened over the past few days. He looked amazed, especially with my fight against Arceus.

**Not many people can stand up to Arceus and live, even if it was a fake fight.** He looked me over, surprised at how much I grew. He was looking at my aura when he stopped. **Your human taint, its gone.** I explained what the human taint really was and how I had destroyed it. He looked even more shocked than last time.

He transformed, sat down and coughed really hard. He sighed and said, "There is a reason I came here." He coughed even harder. He looked at us and said, "I am dying." We all turned into our human forms and sat down. "I came here, because it is tradition to give our children our blessing to mate. But I must know, who is mating with who?"

Alicia sat next to me and I held her hand. At the same time, Ericka went over to Landon and did the same as we did. He stepped over to Landon and Ericka. He placed his hands over their's and said something I could not understand. As he finished, a glow emanated from their hands. Landon placed his arm around Ericka. Father then came over to us. He placed his hands over our hands. I then heard him say something.

"Father Arceus, (before you say anything, this is my version of a Pokemon blessing, like a father during ancient times gave his eldest son his blessing for luck and happiness) bless these two on their journey. May their future be filled with happiness and the luck that came to me and my wife." A glow emanated on our hands, and I looked down. On our hands, we had identical rings. Father looked at us and said, "Our blessings produce rings that represent a man and woman as two souls bound by love." He smiled, and said, "Your rings are like mine and your mother's. Only difference is the gemstone." I looked down. It was blue topaz, the December gemstone. Father explained his was Topaz. I looked at Alicia. She looked back and smiled at me. We hugged each other.

She made a psychic link and said, _**This now means that we may become a mated pair and have children.**_

I nodded and looked back at Father. I almost gasped; he looked much older than before. He coughed again and said, "It is now my time to go." He sat back down on the couch, hacking and coughing. He was now wheezing in and out, he looked at me and made a psychic link. _**Best of luck to you most of all Nathaniel, I was wrong about humans. You are my eldest. I ask that you take responsibility of a situation, should trouble arise. One of your own will betray you, and you must save them.**_

He gave one last breath, and his soul departed. We all rushed forward. And I cried. I actually cried, tears pouring down my cheeks. I thought of what he said.

Take responsibility should a problem arise.

What it meant, of course, was obvious. But what he meant was a mystery. Was he actually foretelling a problem in the future, or something else. I looked at his body. I gasped in surprise, he was disappearing. His body was literally disappearing into thin air. I thought he smiled at me, and he disappeared for good. I cried one last tear, and I got up. I only knew him for almost an hour, and I had lost him. I went into my room, and sat down on the bed. I kept thinking about what he said. Responsibility for a future problem. I laid down on my bed and thought about it more. One of my own would betray me, and I had to save them.

"One of my own," had to mean one of my own kind. I was a Latios, so it had to be Landon, but then I remembered. Latias and Latios were both of the same species: the Eon Pokemon. That meant it couldn't have just been Landon, it could also be Ericka, or Alicia.

I shook off the feeling. It couldn't be Alicia.

I went to sleep, and ended up back in my internal library. I looked around and found some books. I laid them out. All were books on fighting techniques. I practiced some basic moves; blocks, punches, and the like. Then, I went on to more advanced maneuvers moves from martial arts techniques: Tai-Chi-Chuan, Judo, Kendo, and several others. All the while, thinking about what father had said to me. If someone did betray me, I have to be at the top of my game when it happens. I practiced and practiced.

I eventually went on to my moves. I checked my Stat-Visor and a prompt came up. I was now a level 42. I was now able to learn three new moves: Refresh, Luster Purge, and Zen Headbutt. I deleted moves until I had Luster Purge, Protect, Refresh and Zen Headbutt. My mind absorbed the new knowledge and forgot the rest. I decided to try out the new moves. Luster Purge was a Latios' signature move, so I tried it out first. I aimed at a chair and concentrated. I let loose a powerful attack of light. To my surprise, it blew up the chair. I flinched, covering my face as splinters flew in every direction. I looked at where the chair was. Now it was just a small pile of dust and splinters. I decided that was enough practice for Luster Purge. I decided to try Zen Headbutt. I concentrated, focusing all my psychic energy outward. I charged at another chair, and it broke apart before I could even touch it. Instead of splinters, the chair broke apart into big pieces. A few pieces hit me, and I looked, seeing pieces of chair all over the floor. I straightened up. I decided no to try out Refresh, as it wouldn't work unless I was poisoned, burned, or paralyzed. I also decided against using Protect. All I had to do was use my psychic abilities to block attacks.

I decided to stop training and returned to my body. I partially woke up and saw Alicia curled up next to me. I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I moved her closer to me and hugged her for a while. She woke up and looked at me. She smiled at me, like when when we first met.

"Nathaniel?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You did technically break your promise, so-," I cut her off and explained that Arceus devised the plan to get Ericka and gave me a one time pardon. She smiled again, and I kissed her. She began to kiss back and put her arms around my neck. I broke the kiss slowly.

I made a psychic link with her, _**Alicia?**_

_**Yes, Nathaniel?**_

_**I am ready, if you are.**_

She smiled. _**I am. But not now, its morning and breakfast is almost ready.**_ We got up and went into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12: Romance In Bloom

**Alright, I have bad news, good news, and exciting news.**

** Bad news- I am losing my writing mojo. I may not post for a while, so do not panic. **

**Good news- this is the scene almost everyone's been waiting for. I know that I am not supposed to reject bad reviews, but this is my first time writing one of these, and I was a bit nervous writing this. **

**Exciting news- after I complete this story, I will be posting a sequel, Pokemon Destiny: Kanto. Bet you can guess what that's about. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Romance in Bloom

We ate breakfast and, one at a time, we talked with Ericka. I was teaching her English during breakfast, and I had to say she was a fast learner. Alicia talked to her after breakfast. I tried listening in, but it was mostly girl stuff. Later, in the afternoon, We were training. Landon was battling Ericka, but not like he did with me. He went easy on her, and I actually thought he was making his attacks miss on purpose. I fought Alicia. We traded attacks back and forth, and she looked very surprised when she saw I had learned new attacks. I eventually won, and Alicia walked up to me and gave me a victory kiss. We sat back down and watched Landon and Ericka battle. Even though Landon was probably letting her win, she was still kicking his butt. He "lost" and we gave a cheer for the victor.

Landon walked back to her and gave her something. I looked and saw it was another Lucky Egg. She kissed him on the lips and he started to kiss back.

I jokingly said, "Get a room you two." Landon looked over to me, a bit of a frown on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. We got up and walked over to him. I then had an idea.

"Hey Landon, I think we did enough training for today." He nodded his head and I continued. "You know what that means right?" He looked at me quizzically. "It means," I leaned in. I tapped his shoulder fast and yelled, "TAG! YOUR IT!", and ran in the opposite direction. Alicia and Ericka also ran in mock fear, not wanting to be tagged by Landon. He gave chase, and we turned into our Pokemon forms.

I decided to cheat, just for a good laugh. When I was it, I circled around the three, and I turned invisible. I sped around as Landon called out saying, **Not cool man, that's plain cheating.**

I flew straight for him. I tapped his shoulder, and he turned. I turned visible and laughed in his face. He frowned and said, **Okay, you wan't to play hard ball, I'll give it to you.**

He aimed and fired a Luster Purge at me. I barely dodged it, and instead it hit Alicia. She turned to face us, a wildfire where her eyes should have been (this means she is WAAAYY angry, uh-oh.) She flew straight towards us and yelled out all her rage.

**YOU IDIOTS! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! IF I HAD HALF A MIND I WOULD GO TO ARCEUS AND HAVE HIM SEND BOTH OF YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PART OF THE REVERSE WORLD, WHERE YOU WOULD BE PUNISHED FOR ALL ETERNITY BY GIRATINA AND NEVER RETURN!**

I was in a state of complete shock. I turned to Landon and saw his feathers were ruffled from the sound. I could have sworn I saw one or two of his blue feathers turn white and fall off. I looked back at Alicia. Ericka was by her side, calming her down. Alicia still seemed pretty mad, but not as mad as before. She was breathing in and out heavily, which was understandable. She did just hit us with the most powerful and longest shout of anger at us without taking a breath. I floated down to the ground and changed back into my human form. I went inside and sat on my bed. It was going to be a long night of ear ringing for me.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I inhaled...and exhaled.

Inhaled...exhaled.

Nathaniel floated down and went inside while I was trying to regain my breath. Landon did the same a few minutes later. I finished, now calm. Ericka was still trying to have me breath in and out. I told her I was okay and just needed to relax. We floated down and transformed. We went inside and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and switched to the cartoons. They were my way (and just about everyone's way) of calming down. But my reason was clearly justified. I wasn't doing anything except talking to Ericka. Next thing I know, I get hit in the back by either Landon or Nathaniel with a Luster Purge attack. I will admit I may have gone overboard on the yelling. I saw at least three feathers fall off of both of them. I continued to watch TV and fully calmed down.

I resumed my conversation with Ericka. "So when is it going to happen?"

"I don't really know. Maybe in a few days, a couple weeks at most." I understood completely. She only knew Landon for a day, so I could understand that she wouldn't want to mate with him as soon as possible.

"Well, that's okay. You just take all the time you need."

She sighed and then asked me, "So, when are you two going to do it?"

I smiled and said, "Most likely tonight, maybe tommorow night." She smiled a little bit and turned her head to the TV.

"This is all just happening so fast. One day I go to New York to find someone who could help me discover my true powers. The next thing I know, I'm pretty much married to my brother."

"It's alright," I said. "A Latios and Latias always become a mated pair. If they didn't, we wouldn't be here today. And as for everything else, well you get used to it over time." She sniffled and smiled a bit. I moved over to her and played Oracion for her in her mind. In no time at all, she was asleep. I decided to take her to my room. I pulled the covers over her and said good night to her. I closed the door quietly and went into Nathaniel's room. He was also asleep, but I knew that he was in his "mind library". I could tell because his face was calm.

I laid down next to him and almost immediately he woke up. He looked at me and slowly sat up. He smiled at me and hugged me. I began to hug back. _**Nathaniel, I want to mate with you,**_ I said to him telepathically.

He returned the link and said, _**Alright. I promised you, and I shall keep it.**_ He kissed me passionately, and I kissed him back. My tongue went to work and gained entrance to his mouth. Our tongue's fought for dominance, and I pushed in, winning the battle. I could tell Nathaniel was trying to take off his shirt, so I broke the kiss. When it was off, his body was a bit more muscular than before. Not like an extreme body builder's body, but just enough that you could notice the muscle. I pulled off my own shirt, taking my bra with it. I kissed him again and pushed against his body. We embraced tighter, and I could feel our hearts beat faster and faster. He broke the kiss and took off his shorts and boxers. I took off my own pants, but kept my panties on. I told him that I didn't want to do oral sex, and he agreed with me. We both wanted to get right to it. He began kissing my neck and I moaned slightly. I slid off my panties and kissed him more passionately than before. He slid his member into me and I moaned with pleasure and pain.

At that moment, the pleasure had overcome us and we changed back into our Pokemon forms. I had fully sheathed him and began to move up and down. I moaned with a bit more pleasure, still kissing him. He broke the kiss and flipped me over. He returned his member into its sheath and began to move back and forth again. I moaned a bit louder, and he silenced me with another kiss. I could feel that I was almost at my limit, and I could tell he was to. He started to slow down, but I kept him going by telling him telepathically, _**Don't stop, I'm almost there!**_ He released one final thrust and his seed was inside me. I squirted out my own juices and he came out. Psychically, I cleaned up the mess and disposed of it properly. He laid down next to me and I laid down next to him. He stroked the feathers on my head and gave me one last kiss. And we both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Against All Odds

**Alright, a little heads up, this is the beginning of the Nightmare saga (take a wild guess). There will be another appearance of Darkrai, and at least one more later on. I AM BEGGING FOR REVIEWS AT THE VERY LEAST! GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT, I NEED TO KNOW IF SOMETHING IS WRONG, OR ANYTHING! Enjoy.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Against All Odds

I woke up and saw Alicia, lying next to me in her human form. I realized she was also naked and woke her up to tell her. She got up and put on her clothes from the previous day. I did the same. _**Nathaniel, about last night?**_ she began.

_**Yeah?**_ I asked, unsure of what she would say next.

_**Thank you.**_

I mentally sighed. At least it was positive feedback. I couldn't imagine what would happen if it was negative. _**No worries,**_ I said, trying to sound reassuring. _**Like I said, I promised.**_ She turned to me and kissed my cheek. She went into her room, and I got on a fresh pair of clothes. I went into the living room and stretched a bit. Most of my muscles were asleep, so I had to give them a jump start. I went outside, but almost instantly came back in. It was freezing cold outside. '_Well at least my muscles are awake now,_' I thought to myself. Alicia and Ericka came out and I asked them if Landon was awake yet. Alicia shook her head, but Ericka said she saw him leave early in the morning. We decided to have some breakfast.

I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I went to the trash can and spat the piece out. I kept spitting, trying to get as much of the gross taste out of my mouth. I looked at the bite mark and saw the reason why. It was beginning to turn dark brown. I threw away the rotten apple and offered to go into town to get some groceries. Alicia and Ericka nodded their heads and sat on the couch, talking about more girl stuff. I checked the fridge and pantry to see if we needed anything else. The milk was almost out, we had no fish fillets, and we also had a bit of shortage on some other fruits. I wrote them down on a piece of paper. I got on a jacket and said goodbye to the girls. I then transformed and flew off.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I waved goodbye to Nathaniel as he walked out the door. I waited a few minutes and turned back to Ericka. "Well?" she asked.

"He's gone." She smiled and hugged me. I told her earlier when I came into my room that me and Nathaniel had mated. She smiled and said that she was happy for me and him.

"So any idea when the time will come?" she asked.

"No idea. I think maybe a few months or so before I start feeling anything." We were talking about the arrival of the eggs. I knew that I was pregnant, but I had no idea when the time would come for the eggs to arrive, let alone hatch. We talked a little bit more about girl stuff and I gave her an English lesson to pass the time away.

Nathaniel came back a few minutes later. He didn't have any, groceries but he came in with a nearly frozen Landon. He was shivering, he must have been outside in near freezing temperatures. But the question was why. Dragon-types were weak to Ice and it was cold enough that it felt like an Icy Wind attack. Ericka huddled up to him, sharing her body heat. Nathaniel and I followed suit. I almost pushed back; he was almost frozen. I asked him what happened.

"I d-d-don't k-k-know." He was shivering violently. "O-o-one m-m-minute, I'm i-i-in m-m-my b-b-bed s-s-sleeping, n-n-next t-t-thing I k-know, N-Nathaniel's p-pulling m-me out of t-the s-snow." His shaking was slowing down and, we moved him over to the couch.

Nathaniel went into his room and came out with his comforters. He gave them to Landon, who wrapped them around himself in a hurry. His shaking completely stopped, and his breathing seemed normal. I told him that Ericka saw him leaving in the early morning. He tried to remember, but came up with nothing. I went to the window. I wiped my hand against the misted glass. It was snowing, but there was only a few inches. I went into the kitchen and made hot chocolate for everyone. Ericka and I sipped ours, Nathaniel took small gulps, but Landon almost downed the entire thing in one gulp.

I went to the kitchen and made some more hot chocolate, about three mugs. Nathaniel had also finished his, so I gave one to him and another to Landon. Nathaniel began sipping his as well, but Landon finished his within a minute. I gave him the last one and said for him to drink it slowly. He did, and I could see that he was warming up. We sat down and Nathaniel turned on the TV. On the news, snowstorms were popping up all over the place. They were minor, but it was expected to get a bit worse. Nathaniel said he was going back to get the groceries and I offered to go with him. He handed a thick, woolly coat and I put it on. It was really warm and we went outside into the snow.

* * *

(Landon's POV)

They went outside into the cold air. I shivered, not knowing how they could stand the cold. I sipped my hot chocolate, feeling the warm liquid running down my throat. It worked better to heat me up. When I gulped down the drink, it only heated me up for a while. Ericka got up and went into the hall. She came back with my own comforters and gave them to me. I wrapped myself up more and felt more heat sink in. She sat down next to me. She began hugging me, sharing her warmth. I wrapped the covers around her and she smiled at me. She stopped hugging me and leaned against me. I felt a little awkward, but I put my arm around her. She smiled a bit more and closed her eyes. I could somehow feel her heartbeat, but it felt good. I sighed, and I closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

I woke up at the sound of the door opening and closing. Nathaniel and Alicia came through the door, a small amount of snow on their coats. They carried several bags over to the counter and set them down.

"It's getting worse out there," said Nathaniel, taking off his coat. He helped Alicia with her coat and set them on the floor. They unloaded the bags, which had several things in them: various fruits and vegetables, about five packs of hot cocoa mix, two jugs of milk, some packages of fish and lunch meat, and some other things I couldn't recognize They put them away and came over to us. Alicia took the empty mugs and cleaned them. Nathaniel went into the hall and came back with more blankets. He set them next to me, but I didn't use them. In fact, I took off the covers that I had on. Ericka was still laying on my arm, sleeping. She woke up when the covers came across her face. She looked up at me, sat up and smiled. Nathaniel and Alicia sat down as well and we discussed our current situation.

The storm had picked up, and the amount of snow fall had increased by a few inches. We thought it might have been Kyurem. He was an Ice and Dragon type, so if it was him, he would be tough to beat. At that moment, we heard something come from outside. It sounded like a screech, and I thought I saw some snow kick up outside from the window. A knock came and Alicia got up to answer it.

A Delibird walked in, and I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It was still there and was holding out a letter to Alicia. She took the letter, and the Delibird gave a salute and flew off. She read the letter to herself and handed it to me.

I read it out loud: "Dear Eon twins, I thought you might be wondering about these storms. It is not natural, but is being caused by Articuno. She , Moltres and Zapdos are once again feuding and took their fight to the human world. I am busy at the moment with some of the others and can't help you. They are fighting near the south side border of the United States of America and Canada. Dress warmly. Arceus."

I sighed. '_Of course he would do this._' I looked at the others and saw they were already heading out the door. I sighed again and followed them.

* * *

(Ericka's POV)

It was really cold outside, even with jackets on. We transformed and flew as fast as we could. Landon, Alicia and I were behind Nathaniel, who was actually enjoying the snow. I thought it was because he was really crazy, but I forgot what I was thinking about when we heard a shrill screech. I looked ahead and saw three large shapes flying around each other.

"There they are!" Nathaniel shouted. He turned to us and said, "Let's split up. Ericka, Landon, go for Moltres. Alicia and I will take on Zapdos. We take on Articuno together." I nodded as we left for battle.

Moltres was trying to melt the ice Articuno was creating. I was able to get his attention by yelling, "Hey Moltres! Your nothing but an overcooked turkey!" I think I may have overdone it as he spotted and flew straight for me. I dodged just in time, but I still felt the hot flames from Moltres' wings. I used Psywave, but it did little damage to him and annoyed him further.

**You shall pay for th-AAAAAHHHH!** He was hit by Landon's Luster Purge and fell to the ground. He flew up to me and asked if I was alright.

**I'm fine, but now we need to help-** I stopped as I heard Zapdos cry out in pain and fall to the ground defeated. **Scratch that, now we go for Articuno.**

The four of us regrouped and we unleashed the best moves we had: Landon and Nathaniel using Luster Purge, Alicia using Mist Ball, and I used Psywave. Our attacks all hit, but it looked like Articuno didn't take that much damage.

**Humph! You dare to stop our feuding? While I dislike it as much as everyone else, I was attacked first. But now, I think it's time for an alliance.**

She looked down at the partially recovered Pokemon. **Zapdos! Moltres! Let us join and finish off these meddlers!** The two flew up and they all attacked at once. Articuno used Ice beam on Nathaniel, Zapdos used Thunder on Alicia, and Moltres used Flamethrower on Landon. Although the last two attacks were not very effective against them. I flew down and found Landon first. Nathaniel and Alicia got up soon afterwards.

**They're too strong.** Landon said.

Nathaniel agreed and said, **If were going to defeat these guys, we're going to need some help. We need-**

At that moment, a low voice sounded from the snowy sky.

**Dark Void!** A flurry of dark balls flew from the mist behind us and hit the three birds. They fell and began thrashing about. I looked up and saw a dark figure fly towards us from the shadows.

**Darkrai,** Landon said. I looked back at the Pitch-Black Pokemon. Landon had told me about Darkrai before, but I never imagined him to look like this.

**I came as soon as Arceus had calmed down the other legendaries. He told me about your predicament and I had Mother Mew teleport me here.** Landon and I thanked him.

**Guys! Come quick!** We rushed over to where Alicia was and saw Nathaniel thrashing in the snow. **He got hit by one of the Dark Void attacks.**

Darkrai sighed. **I shall wake him up again.** He snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He looked very surprised and tried again. It still didn't work. **This is bad.**

**What? What's bad?** Alicia asked.

**This has only happened once before. His nightmares entered his mind all at once.** I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded bad. **I know of a way to wake him, but at a price. If I do this, his nightmares shall be released into the real world. In the dream world, they are dark humanoids who can form weapons out of their bodies. But in reality, they can transform into anyone and anything.** We discussed what we should do.

**We can't risk letting out dangerous nightmares into the real world.** Landon argued.

Alicia hit him with an Ice beam and said, **I don't care! He's our brother! What would he do if you were in his position.** Landon thought it over and nodded his head to Darkrai.

**I must warn you, it won't be pretty.** He levitated over to Nathaniel and picked him up. He made his eyes level with his, and they both began to glow blue. Darkrai let go of him and Nathaniel began to levitate on his own. Slowly, his head bent back. I became startled at what happened next. Nathaniel screamed out a roar that was unearthly (like in chapter 8).

His mouth opened up really wide and black smoke came out of his mouth. Then a discharge of darkness shot from his mouth. We watched as the small missile of black smoke fly into the air and disappear. Another plume discharged. And another. And another. I counted about thirteen or fourteen discharges before Nathaniel slumped to the ground.

He opened his eyes slowly, and then shot them open. He clutched his stomach and groaned. **My stomach feels like I swallowed a Muk.** He turned and vomited in the snow. He shuddered and looked back at us. **So what happened? All I was remember was hearing a voice and getting hit in the back. Then, all I could see was dark images struggling against each other.**

Darkrai explained it to him. He listened to every word.

**So where are the nightmares now?** Landon asked.

**Spread out,** Darkrai replied. **Most are nearby, but some are all over the world. They will come to destroy him, but you may find them before they find you.** He looked at Nathaniel, who got back up.

**Well, I say we get some rest first.** Darkrai nodded his head. A bright light enveloped the bird Pokemon and they disappeared. Darkrai gave a final farewell before he too, disappeared. And we headed for our nice, warm, home.


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped

**Last time: Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres have begun to feud in the human world. Darkrai out them to sleep, but also hit Nathaniel in the process, and the only way to wake him up was to release his nightmares as well. In this chapter, I have included two nightmares that I actually had. Enjoy!**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Along the way back, we ran into some of my more minor nightmares, about four of them. They were not scary to me anymore, but the one leading them was. This one transformed into a vulture. I cowered behind Alicia, saying, **Not him, not him.**

Landon asked, **What's wrong with you? It's just a bird.**

**You don't know the half of it.** My legs turned to jelly. **That's my second nightmare. The one where it bites off my ear.**

Landon looked at me like I was making the worst joke possible. **Yeah, so?**

**The dream came true, although it was my dog that nearly bit off my ear.** I remembered it all too well. Then the vulture laughed (imagine 1,000,000 evil laughs being played at the same time).

"I will finish what I started ten years ago, and I shall consume your carcasses for ALL ETERNITY!" At that moment, he changed from a small vulture, into a Thunderbird (if confused, look it up). Everyone changed except me, I was even more scared than before. I was in a fetal position. '_Vulture no bite me, vulture no bite me'_ was all that was going through my head. Some hero I was. I looked up and saw they were struggling against the giant bird. I saw Alicia get hit by one of the bird's talons and fall to the ground.

My heart skipped a few beats and I ran over to her. All sounds were blocked from my head. I dropped next to her and saw a large gash on her chest. I tried crying, but only a few tears came out. It was enough, and the wound began to hiss and heal. I got hit from behind. I turned, trying to see which nightmare hit me so I could destroy it. It was a minor one. I transformed and hit it with my biggest Luster Purge. Luckily, the other three were nearby and they got caught in the blast. Everyone stared at the giant crater I made. I turned my head to the giant bird. "Impressive. But I will still crush you!" My anger came out all at once. **No,** I said in a low voice. **You will die before you lay a feather on me.**

I charged him with a Zen Headbutt. But I apparently did worse than I expected. I thought I would have just slammed into him. But instead, I ran right through him. I came out of his back, and looked at the destruction. The bird was falling to the ground, disintegrating as it went. I unleashed one final Luster Purge, fully disintegrating the nightmare on impact. I flew down to Alicia, who was getting up, fully recovered.

She opened her eyes in shock and said, **What happened to you?! You're covered in black stuff!**

I looked at my hands and saw the gunk in my feathers. I smiled and told her what had happened, while also cleaning off the gunk with my psychic powers. By the time I finished, Landon and Ericka came over and checked to make sure we were okay. Alicia hugged me and thanked me for healing her.

**Can we go home now?** Ericka asked.

I got up and said, **Yeah, I think we've had enough excitement for one day.** The snow had stopped, and the rest of the way home was silent. When we got there, I transformed and yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed." Alicia kissed me goodnight and I went into my room. I laid down, and Alicia came in.

"Mind if I sleep with you for tonight?" I smiled and said it was okay. Her intentions were clear, she just wanted to know there was someone who could protect her from harm. She got under the covers and I kissed her forehead. And we fell asleep.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

Another weird dream. I saw Nathaniel standing back to back with another man, but I couldn't see his face. Nathaniel turned to me and said, "Alicia." I kept dreaming.

"Alicia," he said again, but with more worry in his voice.

"ALICIA!" I woke up when he yelled my name. It still echoed in my head. I looked around and saw Nathaniel was gone. I mentally contacted Ericka and Landon. They were in the room a second later and asked what had happened.

"I don't know. I was having a weird dream that Nathaniel was back-to-back with another guy, but I didn't see his face. Nathaniel turned to me and said my name three times. The first was normal, the second had a more worried tone, and the third one sounded like he was in trouble, and it woke me up. And Nathaniel wasn't there."

Landon was pacing, and Ericka gave me a hug to comfort me. Landon stopped and asked me, "Has this happened before, the dreams." I nodded and told him about the dream I had the night before Nathaniel went to New York to find Ericka. He looked surprised and said, "Alicia, that means you have dream sight. You can see the future with your dreams!" I was a little proud of myself, but I was still worried.

"So, what does this dream mean." Landon began pacing again. He stopped, a bit of worry on his face.

"It means," he began. He turned to us and said, "he's been taken."

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I heard a noise before I went to sleep. I dismissed it as just the house creaking. I fell asleep. I woke up with a start, as someone had placed strange hands over my mouth. I tried to call for Alicia, but my mouth was covered so tightly that all I could manage was, "Awicha, Awicha." I was struck with panic as a light enveloped me, and I mentally yelled, {ALICIA!} and I was gone.

Now I was in a new room, one I didn't recognize I tried to look around, but I was bound to a chair.

I struggled, and I voice said, "Don't bother. Those bindings are harder to break than steel itself." I looked over at where the voice came from. A dark figure was standing near a window. He turned to me and I returned his gaze with a stronger one.

He chuckled, and said, "But it won't matter soon. Your memory will be erased, and you'll forget everything." I gasped through my nose. I tried to talk, but I had a thick layer of duct tape over my mouth. He turned to face a wall and continued.

"But what to do with your friends. Maybe I should release, them." He pointed to a photo and I saw who he was talking about. I paled, and turned to him angrier than before.

I tried to say, "You harm a single hair on their heads and I swear I'll kill you" but came out as, "Myu marm muh minble mare mon mere eds and I wear I'll bill myu."

He turned to me, a scowl now on his face and said, "You won't remember that promise. You won't remember," his eyes glowed blue, "anything." I tried to look away, but it was too late. I couldn't stop myself and my eyes met his. My mind was feeling fuzzy. My head lolled over as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

(? POV)

He slipped into unconsciousness and I ended the trance. He would remember nothing of his time with those three. Soon, he would be destroyed by his own lack of knowledge. And the nightmares shall bow to me as their leader. After all, I was his first nightmare. I decided to teleport his body to his school, and see what chaos would arise from it. He vanished, and I smiled at the full moon.


	15. Chapter 15: What Happened?

**Previously: Nathaniel loses his memory to a nightmare! But which nightmare? And what will become of Nathaniel now that his memory is gone? See the chaos unravel in this new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 15: What Happened?

(Alicia's POV)

I was really worried about Nathaniel. We couldn't find him anywhere. We gave up the search and went back to bed. "He might be at school today." Landon said, trying to cheer me up. Fall Break had ended, so I was in a bad mood. I didn't see the three siblings on the bus, and gave up hope.

-Time skip-

The bell rang for eighth period. I sighed. No sign of Nathaniel anywhere. I sat down at my seat and drooped. The teacher called everyone to attention before he started the lesson. He said that Nathaniel was on the morning news. I perked up and asked what happened.

"It seems he was attacked last night. We found him outside the school and brought him in. He's in the nurse's office, so-" He was cut off from the door being opened. "Ah, Nathaniel." I turned and saw him come through the door. I restrained myself from transforming from overjoy. "Felling better?" the teacher finished. Nathaniel nodded his head and took his seat. I waved to him, but he ignored me. I decided to talk to him later, after the lesson.

-Time skip-

"Okay, you have the rest of your time to yourself," the teacher announced. I smiled and thought I could now talk to Nathaniel. I went over and took a seat next to him. I made a psychic link with him and said, _**Nathaniel where have you been?**_

He looked up from his homework. He looked around, trying to see who made the voice. He went back to his homework a few minutes later. _**Behind you, silly.**_ He looked up again and turned around. He saw me, and I said, "Are you going to answer my question or what?" He moved one eyebrow up and said, "Do I know you?" I looked at him in shock. '_Did he know me? What is going on?_' He turned back to his homework and continued writing. I made a psychic link with Landon, who was across the room, oblivious to the girls trying to talk to him. _**Landon, I tried talking to Nathaniel, but he claims he doesn't know me.**_

_**I'm not sure what's going on either. But I'll bet it has to do with his disappearance last night.**_ I looked back at Nathaniel. He finished his homework and was now reading a book. The bell rang and he got his stuff together. We got on the bus, and he pulled out an mp3. I looked over at Landon.

He psychically said to me, _**Make up something. We need to talk to his mom about what happened.**_ I nodded and tried to get Nathaniel's attention by tapping his shoulder. He didn't notice and I saw he was asleep. I tapped him harder and he woke with a start.

He saw me and grumbled, "What?" I told him me and my brother had to stop by his house to pick up some photos. He straightened out and said, "Alright." We came up to the driveway and got off.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

This day was getting weirder and weirder. I woke up in the school's nurse's office. Then I hear a voice in my head and meet a girl who acts all weird around me. Now she woke me up while I was listening to my favorite song. She was asking about picking up photos. As we came up to the house, I looked back at her. She was cute, but I hardly knew her. I opened the door for her and she smiled at me. I went inside and I called for Mom. She came in and said "Hi" to both of us. She asked me how my stay was over at their house. I had a big question mark over my head. I don't remember staying over at her house for fall break. I don't even remember fall break. I just went to the reason why Alicia was here. Mom led her into her room, where she had her computer. I decided to go onto my own computer and play some games.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

Nathaniel's mom was asking about the pictures, but I wasn't paying attention. I was waiting for Nathaniel to get out of earshot, then I turned back to her. "There's something wrong Nathaniel!" I told her everything I knew about what had happened. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

I was about to break down in tears, but she said, "Okay, so what do we need to do?" I looked back up at her and smiled.

"I think a jump start might do something." I thought for a while and snapped my fingers. "I'm going to try something." I walked out and into Nathaniel's room. He didn't look happy to see me, but he didn't look unhappy either. I sat down next to him and asked him what he remembered.

He sighed but said, "All I remember was falling asleep on Friday and waking up more than a week later on Monday." I decided to try something. I went into his mind and played Oracion in his mind. He looked up and smiled. _**Do you know it?**_

"No, but it is beautiful. I am having a weird sense of deja vu, but I can't really place it."

I smiled at him. At least he sort of remembered Oracion. I decided to try something else. "Nathaniel, do you like me?" His head shot up and his eyes were darting back and forth.

"Uh...I don't really know how to answer that question." I giggled a bit. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I leaned in a bit, and so did he. Our lips met, and Nathaniel was thrown to his dresser. He hit it, and flew back, hitting the wall. He grunted in pain, and slumped.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I didn't do anything. I swear." He straightened out and got up. I also got up and grabbed him. He stopped and turned.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but stop trying to follow me around. You are some kind of freak, being able to talk inside my head. And now you lie about throwing me into my dresser. I do not want to see your face again!" I began to cry. He was mad. Why would he say that. I tried to talk, but I was choked up with tears. I held him in a psychic grasp before he could leave. He looked down at me, a fire in his eyes.

"Let go of me!" I got up, and hugged him. I could feel something unnatural inside him. Something dark. I looked into his eyes. They were turning a scarlet color. I realized what was going on. His kidnapper...it was a nightmare! I guessed that kissing him brought back a little bit of his memory, which was why he was thrown back.

I decided to try again. I held him in a firm grasp and kissed him again. He was calming down, but there was also a bit of struggle. I kissed him more passionately, and he began to kiss back. He was coming back to me. I was pushed back, and his dark aura was visible. He roared like before, and four figures came out of him. He slumped to the floor. The four figures wore black cloaks, and their faces were like rabid animals.

"No..." Nathaniel said. "Not the Gobble-uns." (These guys sent a chill down my spine back in second grade. Some older kids were putting on a skit for the "Little Orphan Annie" poem by James Whitcomb Riley. The gobble-uns were monsters that snatched bad children away that disrespected their parents. This was also the main reason why I don't cuss, I was scared into it.) Each of the monsters growled at him and tried to grab him, but he pushed them off. I was able to grab one and snap the neck, disintegrating it in a flash. Another tried to grab me, but I countered and pinned him to the floor. I punched him where I thought his spine was. He roared again, but he bucked me off. I fell to the floor next to Nathaniel. He was paralyzed with fear.

I shook him and he looked back at me. I gave him some reassurance, and we stood, ready for battle. The two standing charged us, and we knocked them back into the wall. I threw the downed one over to the other two an unleashed an Ice Beam. They became frozen in a block of ice. I looked over at Nathaniel, who was even more freaked out than before. He looked back and forth between me and the nightmares. He looked over at the nightmares and walked cautiously over to them. He went under his bed and got out what appeared to be a stick weapon. He held it in front of the ice and raised it above his head. It came down and the ice shattered, along with the nightmares. Nathaniel was thrown back. I knelt down next to him, hoping he was okay. His mother came in and asked what happened. I tried to tell her what happened without worrying her. I asked her to get some water for when Nathaniel comes around.

She left and I turned my attention to Nathaniel. _**Nathaniel, can you hear me? Nathaniel? Wake up!**_ Tears were starting to come out and I closed my eyes. _**Please be okay. I need you.**_ I could hear something in his body. A thumping noise. A heartbeat! I opened my eyes, and Nathaniel was opening his eyes as well. "Nathaniel?" His eyes fully opened and he hugged me. I began to hug back, tears still pouring out.

He held me in his arms and said, "Alicia." He remembered my name! "Thank you." He kissed me this time, and all I could think were happy thoughts. He broke the kiss again, and I felt like the happiest girl in the world. My happy moment ended when I heard glass shattering. We looked out the door and saw a shattered glass on the floor.

"Come on!"

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

"Come on," I yelled. We ran for the kitchen as fast as we could. When we got there, a man about as tall as me was holding my Mom. He had a knife to her throat, and Mom was looking at me with a scared look.

"Let her go!" The man laughed, just like the vulture. '_A nightmare!_' I thought to myself.

"I don't think so." His voice, it was the man who kidnapped me. I psychically informed Alicia, and she had a look of anger on her face. "Instead, how about you both come over here, so I can slit all three of your throats at once!"

Mom whimpered with fear. I was about to hit him with my newly remembered abilities, but I saw something on the ground. I decided to stall him. I used my psychic abilities to move the knife away from Mom's throat. He struggled against it, but I kept it in place. The figure fully formed, and it was an old friend.

"Hey, you want to know something?" He raised an eyebrow, a bit curious. The figure's eyes glowed behind the man. "Behind you."

Before he could even look, his grip on Mom was released and a dark ball enveloped him. I rushed over and grabbed Mom before she could fall to the floor, and we watched the man fall to the ground. I looked at the figure in the darkness.

"Thanks Darkrai." The Pokemon nodded his head and dissapeared. I looked down at the fallen nightmare. He was shaking in pain. I ended it with a snap of his neck. He disintegrated and I turned my attention to Mom and Alicia. I asked how she was.

"She's good." Alicia replied. "No injuries, no shock, just normal." I looked at Mom. She looked shocked at what happened. I shook her a little and she snapped out of her shock. She looked at me, asking for an answer. I told her everything was alright and it was all over. She nodded her head, but fell unconscious.

I looked over at Alicia. "I have an idea. We need to move her to the bed, so she'll think it was just a nightmare." Alicia nodded her head and took her legs. We hoisted her up and carefully moved her to her room. We gently set her down, and she almost immediately came to. Before she fully did, I quickly told her to follow my lead. Mom shot up and screamed. I tried to calm her down, but she was a bit hysterical. I finally calmed her down and told her she was having a nightmare.

"What?" she replied.

"I came home with Alicia and you were taking a nap. A few minutes later, I heard you scream, and saw you having a nightmare. We tried to wake you up, but you didn't until another few minutes passed." She bought it and I asked how she felt. She said she was okay, but she was still a bit shook up. I asked her if she needed anything, but she shook her head no. "I just need some rest is all." I nodded my head and got up.

"Well, if you need anything, just call me." She nodded her head and dozed off. Alicia and I got up and headed for the door. I stopped and turned. A shadow. I faced it and said, "Darkrai, can you look after my mom? Just for the night?" The shadow nodded its head, I think, and dissipated. I turned back to the door and we left.


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayed

**Okay, remember back in chapter 11 when the father Latios said that one of Nathaniel's own would betray him? Well, this is it, but not how you'd expect it. Another nightmare in this one, so I think that means there are now six or seven nightmares revealed. And once again, my character gets killed off. I think this may affect my own personal health, but who cares? _REVIEWS_ REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I need them! I crave them! I'LL DIE WITHOUT THEM! Okay now I'm just laughing writing this (I seriously am) so I'll stop. Enjoy.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 16: Betrayed

We went inside and saw Ericka pacing back and forth frantically. She noticed us and darted over. "Have either of you seen Landon? He's gone missing!" We shook our heads no, and Ericka began pacing back and forth again.

"When did he go missing?" I asked.

"Almost an hour ago, two at the most." Now I started to pace back and forth. After a few moments, I stopped and closed my eyes, doing a psychic sweep. It took a few minutes, but I found him. He was on the outskirts of a nearby town. I told Alicia and Ericka, and Ericka nearly plowed me over trying to get to the door.

"We have to go find him! I'm worried sick and can't take another minute of this torture!" I got up and we headed towards the town.

-Time skip-

We found him just outside the town. He noticed us and turned. We transformed and Ericka ran up to him almost immediately. Before she could reach him though, she was thrown back by a psychic wall, probably Protect. Ericka fell back and began to cry. I walked up to him, noticing his dark aura. This was not Landon, but a nightmare that must have taken him over.

"Where is he?" The man laughed just like the nightmares before us. But his voice was like Landon's.

"Unfortunately for you, he isn't here, and soon his soul will disappear." He raised his hand, "And soon, so will you." He let loose a Luster Purge and I took it head on. I was thrown back a little, but I felt weak. I got up, only to be knocked back by another Luster Purge. I knew most attacks couldn't kill humans, but I felt like my life was being destroyed. I wheezed in and out, feeling weaker every second. I felt something, a strong presence. I saw the Nightmare/Landon walk up to me. My mind could hardly process what he was saying, but I could read his lips perfectly. He only said one word: "Goodbye." And then, nothing but light.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I gasped in horror as the nightmare unleashed one last Luster Purge on Nathaniel. The dust cleared, and I saw Nathaniel being held up by the throat. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed as his body was thrown away like a rag doll. I ran over to him, sensing almost no aura. I fell down next to him, and tried to keep him alive any way I could. I stopped when his aura was completely gone. I couldn't believe it. He was gone for good this time. No tricks, no Arceus to save him. He was really gone. I turned to face the nightmare, who had recently exited Landon's body, which was also on the ground. The nightmare was laughing a bit, knowing that both of them were dead. I then saw him walk over to Ericka, and I acted on impulse and anger. I ran towards him, unleashing several attacks at him. He began to move back, but I stopped him with Ice beam. I covered him all the way up to his neck in ice. I began punching him, each blow connecting with a different part of his face. I stopped only to look at my work. His face was swollen and bleeding. His eyes were slightly puffy, and he had a few teeth missing. I decided to get some info out of him.

"What nightmare are you?"

He chuckled a bit, and finally said, "His second worst one." I hit him again and asked again.

"I am his nightmare where everyone he knows dies, and eventually he does to." I gasped when he said this. A nightmare that has a sole desire to kill.

I hit him and said, "Bring him back now!"

He laughed again saying, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Once I kill a victim, almost nothing can bring that person back." He laughed again, and I sank to my knees, hopeless. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ericka weeping over Landon's body. I heard her plead for him to come back. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I soon realized I really couldn't breathe. The nightmare had broken out of the ice and had his hands around my neck. I felt him squeeze, but I did not retaliate. All I could think was that Nathaniel, my mate, was gone forever.

I felt myself fall to the ground and hear the nightmare say, "What?! No, it can't be!" I turned and saw Nathaniel's body was glowing and standing! I looked over and saw Landon's body was glowing and standing up as well. I looked back at Nathaniel, and saw him moving towards us. The nightmare began to step back, but I stopped him with another Ice Beam. He walked past me, and stopped in front of the nightmare, Landon joining him. Their eyes glowed, and the nightmare was lifted off the ground, ice and all.

They simultaneously raised their hands and said at the same time, "Luster Purge!"

The nightmare became enveloped in the attack, and disintegrated. I saw two clouds rise from what little remained of the nightmare and enter the should-be-dead bodies of Landon and Nathaniel. The light disappeared and they both fell to the ground. Unfortunately, they fell on top of each other. Seeing an opportunity, I took my phone out and snapped a picture, smiling at my evil secret. Ericka and I separated them, and we went to work. Their auras were restoring, but we gave them a psychic boost to stabilize them. Landon woke up first, and was greeted with a crying hug from Ericka. He comforted her, and Nathaniel shot up also alive. He looked around, found me, and half-hugged, half-tackled me. He was crying into my shoulder, which was actually strange for me.

He looked up and said, "I'm sorry, I broke the promise. I wanted to dodge, but it would have hit you and Ericka. And if I returned the attack, I could have killed Landon. I'm sorry." I silenced him with a kiss, which also calmed him down a little.

He broke the kiss and looked up. I looked up as well and saw Arceus. All four of us stood up and waited.

Nathaniel stepped forward and said, "I broke the promise." He lowered his head and held out his arms, continuing, "Do whatever punishment to me that you see fit." Arceus just looked on. After a few minutes, Nathaniel raised his head and said, "What? I said do whatever you wish. Unleash Judgement, send me to the Reverse World, something!" Arceus continued to stare. "ANYTHING!"

This time Arceus came down to him and said something to him using his Mind Plate. Nathaniel nodded his head and Arceus vanished. He walked back to us and we began to ask what he said.

"I'll explain later." He began to move on, but I stopped him.

"Tell us now," I held up the photo on my phone, "or this will be sent to all of my contacts. In the human and Pokemon world." He stared at the photo in horror and spilled the beans.

"Once all four of us are at level 100, he wants us to battle him!" I was not expecting this. It was an honor to be challenged by Arceus himself, but the end results were somewhat disastrous. Nathaniel changed form and picked me up, placing me on his back, as well as Ericka and Landon. We flew away from the battle site and I soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Another Day, Another Fight

**Okay first things first: current stats!**

**Landon/Latios: Level 63-Psychic, Recover, Dragon Claw, Luster Purge**

**Alicia/Latias: Level 67-Psychic, Mist Ball, Ice Beam, Heal Pulse**

**Nathaniel/Latios: Level 56-Zen Headbutt, Luster Purge, Recover, Protect**

**Ericka/Latias: Level 52-DragonBreath, Zen Headbutt, Recover, Mist Ball**

**Very impressive move pool, for all of them. But just wait until the Arceus battle. Its going to be AWESOME! I got the inspiration of having an authentic Arceus battle when I imagined it in my head while listening to Linkin' Park's "New Divide". Hard to believe, but very true. I will have to stop posting for a week or so. I want to get at least five chapters ahead, so I can keep up with school, writers block, and sisters! UGH! So hard being a senior in high school! Okay enjoy! (P.S. the song included belongs to Nintendo as well, and I also included a "celeb appearance").**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Another Day, Another Fight

My eyes hurt, my arms hurt, my entire body hurt. I struggled to open my eyes, but they felt like they were glued together. I tried to turn my head, but it felt locked in place. My psychic powers, thank goodness, were still fully functional and I tried to see the world my eyes couldn't see.

I was in my room, and sitting next to me was Alicia. '_She looks sad. Why?_' I thought to myself. I remembered last night, and I realized that she must have been worried sick. I "sat" down next to her and placed a psychic arm around her. She looked up, and I smiled. She returned the smile, apparently sensing me and turned. She opened one, then both of my eyes. I felt a tug, she must have been waking me up. I returned to my body, and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Alicia. I tried smiling, but my face still hurt. She lightly hugged me and I resisted the urge to groan in pain. She looked up and a tear fell from her beautiful face. It landed on my cheek, and my face was starting to feel better. I worked up the strength and said, "Hey."

She smiled back and replied, "Hey." I tried to sit up, which was difficult, and fell back on the headboard of the bed. My vision, thank goodness, was beginning to clear up. I noticed something I had not seen before. On the nightstand next to my bed were "Get Well Soon" cards, some handmade. Alicia noticed and said they were from relatives and classmates.

Classmates.

Class.

Class!

I shot up and looked at the clock: 4:52! I did a double face slap and tried to get up. When I couldn't, I looked at Alicia for an answer. She knew what I was thinking and pulled back the covers. Both of my legs were in casts. I stared at the useless limbs, wondering what damage the nightmare had really caused.

"You were unconscious for almost five days," Alicia told me. I stared at her in disbelief.

'_Five days._' I thought. '_So today is Saturday. I have so much homework to make up._'

Alicia noticed my expression and said, "If your wondering about make up assignments, I finished them for you. I sighed in relief, and psychically said _**I owe you BIG time. Titanic-big time.**_

She giggled and said, "How about with a promise?" I nodded my head and she continued. "Promise not to put your own life on the line just to save us." I smiled and nodded my head. I laid back down and fell into the strong grip of unconscious sleep.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I watched as he drifted off to sleep instead of unconsciousness. I kissed him and got up. I looked at all the cards on the nightstand. Some were from friends at his school. Some were from friends from his previous schools. There were even some that were from local government officials, like the mayor of Greensburg, and a local candidate for governor. Ruben, or Rupert or something (Yeah, I included Rupert from Survivor; for added effect). I went into the living room where Landon, Ericka, and Nathaniel's mother were waiting.

"How is he?" his mother asked. I told her he woke up, but fell asleep this time. She sighed in relief and sat down on a chair. Darkrai appeared behind her and she nearly fainted when she saw him. I got her up and told her it was okay. He was just watching over her. She still looked uneasy, and I asked Darkrai to go back to the house. He nodded and disappeared in a flash. I tried reassuring her he meant no harm, but she was having a hard time accepting it. I decided it was time we told her.

I got the approval from Landon and said to her, "There's something we need to discuss." She looked at me and I stepped back. We simultaneously transformed, and Nathaniel's mother nearly fainted again. I kept her steady and told her everything. Nathaniel being a Latios, the nightmare battles, why Darkrai was shadowing her, everything except the upcoming Arceus battle. She was even more shocked at this news, but I could tell she was accepting it well. She hung her head, knowing that Nathaniel was not a human boy, but a Pokemon. She looked up as we transformed back.

"So, how did he become unconscious? Really, no false stories." We explained to her what happened. She didn't seem shocked that he almost died, I guessed she ran out of shock the first few times.

She got up and said, "I think I've heard enough. I'll be going now." She turned to leave, but I stopped her. I gave her a special item that I kept in case of emergencies. "This is a special Spell Tag. Normally, it keeps away wild Pokemon. But I modified it so it will keep away any danger that may come your way." She thanked me, took the spell tag reluctantly, and walked out the door.

I sat back down and we waited a few minutes before saying anything. "Now what?" Ericka said. Landon had his head down, thinking about the question. I got up and said I was going to look after Nathaniel. Ericka nodded her head and smiled at me. I went into Nathaniel's room and got under the covers with him. He felt so warm, it was like a perfect summer day. I hugged his body and began to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I woke up to see Alicia was hugging my arm. I moved her off my arm and moved her to my chest. I felt like she would feel safer here than around my arm. She smiled, and my conscious was at ease. I kissed her forehead and drifted off into a world of dreams. I was back in my internal library. No, wait. I was in an internal library, but it wasn't mine. Maybe it was Alicia's? It was a possibility but it seemed she wasn't here. I decided to look around, but not be too snoopy.

I saw similar items that were in my own library: books of memories, dreams, etc. But I saw a line of monitors, something that I didn't have. I made a mental note to add some and checked out the first one. I opened a file and saw a list of videos. some were basic dreams, but two of them caught my eye. The first showed part of my battle with Arceus, leading up to me meeting Ericka and fighting those goons. The next one showed me back to back with the nightmare. I was then screaming out Alicia's name. 'Good to know my shouting worked and she was able to save me.'

I heard a noise from behind me and I turned to see Alicia standing behind me. She smiled at me, and I felt myself being pulled out of the dreamworld. I woke up again and saw Alicia was waking up as well. She noticed she was on my chest and was about to get off, but I psychically told her I moved her. She still got up, and left. I was a bit sad at this because I thought she was mad, but she came back seconds later with a marker pen. I realized what she was doing. She wrote something on my left leg cast and I strained to see what it said. She finished and I saw that it said, "Hope you get better. XOXOX. Alicia."

She gave me a peck on the cheek and left again. I couldn't fall asleep, so I tried to grab my Stat-Visor, which was on the ground. I used my psychic abilities to raise the visor, and I grabbed it mid-air. I checked my stats and a prompt came up. I was now a level 56, an increase of 14 levels. I was now able to learn Recover, Psycho Shift, and Dragon Dance. I decided against the two latter ones and reluctantly replaced Dragon Breath.

Once the knowledge was in my head, I tried to use it to heal my legs. I felt energy surging to the damaged areas. I resisted the pain from broken bones and torn muscles and ligaments being regenerated. Once it was done, I tried to move, but the cast kept them in place. I tried to use my psychic powers on the bindings and they came loose instantly.

I bent my right leg. No pain.

I bent my left leg. A little pain, but nothing too serious.

I got out of bed, and winced a little, but I stood up just fine. I heard a scream and saw Alicia rushing towards me with a huge smile on her face. I nearly fell back into my bed as she locked me in a hug-a really tight one.

"Alicia..." I struggled to say, "can't breathe...air...need air!" My voice was squeaking at this moment and she let me go. I inhaled so much air in a single breath, it had to be a world record. Landon and Ericka came running through the door a few seconds later, and they stared at me.

"How did you..." Landon started. His voice trailed off as I showed him my new Recover move.

He smiled at me and said, "Nice, your progression is impressive. Here, eat this." He tossed me something and I caught it. It was some type of plant, a root I guessed. It faintly reminded me of a body builder flexing his muscles. I ate it and resisted the urge to spit it out. I swallowed and shuddered. But then, I felt some energy come back to me.

"What the heck was that?" I asked.

"It's called an Energy Root." I remembered that the properties of an Energy Root was that it was bitter, but could heal 200 hit points-an equivalent to the hyper potion.

"Better?" Landon asked me.

"Much better," I replied. I walked through the door and got out my mp3. I plugged it into a speaker device as Alicia, Landon, and Ericka sat down on the couch and chose a song. We sat down and listened to the selected song.

_"Another day, another fight. Another chance, to make things right (Pokemon!). We will be strong, the way it should be. Ready for the challenge, you and me!_

_We will be heroes (Pokemon!), we can change the world if we tried (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokemon!), forever friends, you and I (Darkrai!) We will be heroes, Pokemon!_

_The moment's right, the time has come. For us to stand, together as one. So take my hand, and follow me. To win it all's our destiny!_

_We will be heroes (Pokemon!), we can change the world if we tried (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokemon!), forever friends, you and I (Darkrai)! We will be heroes, POKEMON!"_

During the guitar solo, I stood up and played an air guitar. Ericka and Alicia were cheering me on, and eventually played along with me, but Landon was face-palming. I continued to lip sync as the song came back on.

_"We will be heroes (Pokemon!), we can change the world if we tried (Darkrai!) I go where you go (Pokemon!), forever friends, you and I (Darkrai)! We will be heroes! (Pokemon!) We will be heroes! Pokemon! We will be heroes! POKEMON!"_

I sat back down as the last part of the song finished, and whisper-sang, "We will be heroes," as the song ended. Alicia gave me a kiss, and I blushed a little. I looked at Landon. His face was buried in his hand and I asked him what was bugging him. His reply was, "I don't know you. You're a stranger to me."

We laughed at this, and Landon proceeded to hide his face, making us laugh harder. I laughed so hard, I began to cough from oxygen deprivation. We all calmed down and I decided to get some more sleep. I walked into my room and almost immediately fell asleep.


	18. A Gift From Me to You

First of all, I would like to say soryy to all my readers for not posting Chapter 18 recently. Between school and daily life, I now have little time to do so. Hopefully, I can finish the five chapter quota by the beginning of the second semester.

**SO**...to make up for this, I will be giving you a sneak peek at the upcoming sequel "A Pokemon's Destiny; Kanto". A little detail about this, It takes place in the last part of chapter 1. The four siblings all had kids, Nathaniel and Alicia with Skyler and Katherine and Landon and Ericka with Michael and Jennifer. The sneak peek is after Skyler and Katherine's fifth birthday party, and the group is discussing what to do with Arceus' gift, an all expensses paid trip to any location they desire. Kanto, is of course the destination. But something (**OF COURSE!**) goes horribly wrong. ENJOY!

**Author's Note: I had to update this because someone pointed out an error. I meant to corrent this error but kept forgetting to do so. Also, I have a poll up, asking who your favorite character in this story is so far.**

* * *

I turned to Mom and said, "I guess we'll be going too." She hugged me goodbye, and we walked out the door. I decided to discuss the card with them. Landon was surprised Arceus sent the card. But Skyler and Katherine wanted to go anyway. I agreed and said, "Since it's your birthday, you get to choose."

They talked it over and said, "Kanto." I stopped and asked what they meant.

"It says anywhere." Skyler said.

"And Arceus can do anything, right?" Kat continued on.

I guess so. I looked at the number and got out my cell phone, dialing the number. After two rings, Arceus picked up. I put him on speaker.

"So, you got the card? Happy Birthday, Skyler and Katherine." They thanked him and asked him the same question about going to Kanto.

"Oh, but of course. It said anywhere. I can teleport you there any time you want to." They thought it over and said, "Now."

Arceus clicked off, and appeared in front of us. He was using the powers of his Mind Plate, so he wasn't really there.

"Are you ready?" We all nodded in agreement. His eyes glowed, and Celebi appeared.

"Hello, I'll be taking you to your destination. Kanto, correct?" I nodded because everyone else was standing around in awe. Celebi turned and opened a portal. "Please go through, and watch your step." We held hands, to make sure we didn't get seperated.

And walked through the portal.

I felt like I was being sucked through a vacuum. I felt my body stretch and compress, moving through space and time. Then, I felt something odd. I looked at my hands. Once large and calloused, they were becoming a bit smoother and smaller. We all yelled as the portal dumped us into Kanto.

"Uhhh... is everyone alright?" I thought I was hearing things. My voice sounded, higher. I stood up, and saw a two story house towering before me. I heard a bit of groaning form behind me and turned, hoping to see everyone was okay.

But shock struck me as I realised what had happened.

* * *

Well, that was a good gift. It isn't Christmas yet, so think of this as an early Christmas present, or Hannukah, or whatever you celebrate.


	19. Chapter 18: Legendary Training

**HEY-YO! Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 18 is finally here. I will say that the next chapter may not be posted until after Christmas break. But during that time, I will be rewriting the chapters in case I find them without a summary or need anything added. So now, the four siblings are going to be trained by all the legendaries except Arceus. Why? Read on and find out! I also got a bit of fire from someone about not cussing. I don't like to do it, but I'll give it a shot in this chapter.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 18: Legendary Training

I woke up to the sound of Alicia crying. I opened my eyes, but didn't move. I noticed she was shuddering a bit, and was clutching her stomach.

'_Is she sick?_' I thought to myself. I looked around with my mind and saw that there was a small bowl, but not the kind used when you're sick. I decided to get up, careful not to alert Alicia too much. She did notice, however, and moved back a little. I sat up, wincing at my still healing legs. I looked into her eyes, trying to see what was up. She didn't have any tears that I could see, but she was clutching her stomach. A cramp maybe?

She gave a weak smile and moved next to me. I smiled back and decided to ask what was wrong.

"Anything the matter?" Her smile faded and she looked down at her feet. I could tell she was hiding something from me. I didn't bother looking into her mind. I was curious, but not that curious. I got up and moved to the other side of the bed. I tried to cheer her up by holding my hand on top of my head and swerving around.

"Ba-dum," I began.

"Ba-dum. Duhn-duhn-duhn-duhn-duhn-duhn-" I continued, looking up to see Alicia smile.

She fake-slapped me slightly yelling, "Ah! Get away! Shark!" I stopped and "attacked" her, pretending to do a shark jump into her lap. I settled into her lap and she stroked my head. I felt like a dog, but I was happy. She winced again and I looked up. She tried to hide it, but her face showed pain. I got up and looked at her with the most serious look I could manage.

"What's wrong? No games, no lies." She looked away, but turned back to me with a bit of a smile on her face.

"Nathaniel," she started, some tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm-," she was interrupted by a very strange noise. Three noises. The first sounded something like, "ooom ooom ooom". The second sounded like wavy beeping noises. But the third one, sounded creepy as hell. I did not know how to describe it, except it was a high-pitched, creepy noise.

I opened the curtains slightly, and gasped at what I saw. Outside were three large creatures: the first was a rock creature with dots in the shape of an "H"; the second was shiny and had long, thin fingers, with a set of six dots in a circle with another dot in the center; the third was an ice creature with dots in the shape of a plus sign (+). I thought to myself, '_What the heck are the Regis doing here?_'. I knew the legendary golems like the back of my hand; three golems created by the golem master, Regigigas. Regirock was made from sandstone, Registeel was made of reformable steel, and Regice was made out of unmeltable ice. I saw that Landon and Ericka were outside, 'talking' to them. He said something to Ericka and she walked off. A few seconds later, Ericka came in and said, "Landon needs everyone to come outside now."

We followed her and met up with Landon. All the Regis turned to me. Regirock pointed to me and 'beeped' something. Landon turned to me and translated, "They want to give you some special training."

I walked up to the rock golem and said telepathicaly, _**What kind of training?**_

Regirock replied with more beeps and grunts.

"Word is spreading about you're fight with Arceus. They want to help. All the legendaries," Landon translated. That peaked my interest, every legendary-save for Arceus of course-wanted to help me train.

I spoke telepathicaly, _**Alright but I want Landon, Alicia and Ericka to come along with me.**_ The Regis turned to each other and continued their conversation of weird and creepy noises. I guess Landon couldn't translate. Regice broke off from the group and floated over to Landon. It said something and Landon translated, "Very well." The next part confused him as much as it confused me,.

"Hold still."

I figured out too late what that meant. Regice faced Landon and fired off an Ice Beam, instantly freezing him. He turned to Ericka and Alicia, firing his Ice Beam twice more. Finally, he turned to me and I felt the cold wash over me.

-Time skip-

The ice broke and I landed on a floor. I shot up and began to rub my arms, trying to shake off the cold. I looked around for Alicia, and found her sitting on the floor. I ran over to her and fell down next to her.

"Y-you alright?" I asked, shivering a little from the cold. She nodded her head and looked down. I looked around and saw Landon and Ericka nearby, shivering more violently than I was. Behind us were the Regis, floating in midair. They began to float back and the room we were in was revealed. The Hall of Origins. Ericka was awestruck, Landon and Alicia were slightly impressed, and I was somewhere in between. All around us, legendaries from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova were either standing, sitting, or floating/flying. I recognized every single one. The bird trio, the beast trio, the weather trio, the creation trio. Every single legendary was here. Except for Arceus.

Rayquaza, a large, green and yellow dragon-and the weather trio master-floated over and spoke, **Welcome, Lords Nathaniel and Landon and Ladies Alicia and Ericka.** That threw me off a little. 'Lords' and 'Ladies' sounded like something from an old history book; I hated History class. **We understand that you are to fight Arceus once you have all reached you're highest potential,** he continued. I nodded my head and Alicia followed.

I felt something in the back of my head. I realized what it was and shoved Alicia out of the way before she was hit by a Hyper Beam attack. I retaliated with a Zen Headbutt, but it hardly did any damage. Faster than I could react, Rayquaza attacked with Extreme Speed. Rayquaza disappeared and slammed into me a split second later. I transformed before I hit the ground.

**What the hell?!** I shouted.

Rayquaza turned to me and said, **Training.**

I realized what he meant and asked for a time out. He asked for my reason and I replied, saying, **If we're going to be training, I want to do something first.**

**And what might that be?** Rayquaza asked. I glared at the Regis, and they must have figured out what I was going to do.

**This.** I sped straight for the Regis and slammed into Regice. Regice, in turn, slammed into Regirock, and then into Registeel. While they were down, I hit them with a massive Luster Purge. The dust cleared and all the Regis were on the ground, fainted. I floated back over to Rayquaza and said, **Okay, that's out of the way.**

Rayquaza nodded his head and prepared another Hyper Beam. I sped around him in a circle. Rayquaza, I knew, could not aim, and fired off random Hyper Beams. I telepathically told the others to join in. Alicia was the first to join. I then gave my next command. _**Okay, one at a time, fire off Luster Purges and Mist Balls.**_

From that point on, we had the fight in the bag. Rayquaza was surrounded by our high speed ring. Each time Rayquaza tried to get out or attack, he would be stopped by an attack. It wasn't long before Rayquaza fell. We stopped, but kept our attacks ready just in case. He rose up weakly and laughed a little.

**Good, the use of teamwork is key in any battle.** I didn't let my attack go, in case he was pulling out another sneak attack. **But now, you must rest. Training will begin tomorrow.** We let our attacks go and became shrouded in a bright light. When it died down, we were back at the house. I heard Alicia grunt in pain. I turned to see her on her knees, clutching her stomach. I dropped down next to her and asked what was wrong. She looked up at me and gave a weak, painful smile.

"I guess I should have told you before. Nathaniel..." she paused for a while.

I figured it out right before she said it.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**0_0. Bet you didn't see that coming. Okay, maybe you did. But I will say these slight spoilers.**

**-6 nightmares are yet to be defeated.**

**-The eggs will hatch, but not until much later.**

**-Another sneak peak chapter!**


	20. Chapter 19: Three Beastly Nightmares

**Hooray! A new chapter! Doomsday (thank God) has not come, so I have decided to post two chapters in one night. Also, Skyler Hill (apparently my biggest fan) has asked me to finish the story before new years. Of course, challenge accepted. I will now say that the Ericka/Landon scene will have to either be a recall or flashback scene, and in chapter 20 it is the end of the nightmare arc. And the beginning of the training arc. I think what I will do is I will have one chapter dedicated to the training of the four siblings over the course of a few weeks. Anyways, Enjoy, read, review, etc.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Three Beastly Nightmares

I woke up a few seconds after everyone else went to bed. I just couldn't sleep after the news. Alicia was pregnant. I had mixed feelings of happiness and confusion. I was happy of course, but I didn't know anything about raising a family. I was almost out of high school, sure, but I didn't really know what I was supposed to do when the new life or lives came into the world. And with the battle with Arceus coming soon, I wouldn't want the eggs to be dented, let alone destroyed.

'_Maybe some TV will help clear my mind._' I carefully opened the door and crept out of my room as quietly as I could. I made it to the living room and turned on the TV, turning the volume down before activating the satellite. The news was the first thing to come on. Before I could change the channel, a news report came in:

"Breaking News, all around the south-eastern Indiana area, reports are coming in of wild animal attacks. Eyewitnesses say that there were three animal-like creatures, but all accounts say they were different creatures." I knew instantly that did not sound good.

"Here with us we have an eye witness who captured the creatures on film." The news reporter turned to a man sitting next to him. He looked like a bum, in general, due to his clothes, which were slightly torn.

"Okay, so, like, I'm walking down the street, and I, like, hear a scream coming from an alley, because I was, like, walking home."

The way he talked didn't help either.

"So I, like, go to the corner of the building and I see this guy get torn to shreds by, like, these weird things and I, like, film them and nearly get away before I lost my life."

The screen went back to the news reporter and he said, "Interesting story. We are now going to show you this man's footage of the creatures. We, at the studio, have previewed the footage and ask that the following contains graphic images of violence, blood and gore. Viewer discretion is advised for those who cannot handle these forms of scenes."

The man turned to the screen behind him, which was starting the video. From what I saw, there were definitely three figures. But then I saw something. I couldn't see it clearly, but I could have sworn that I saw one of the figures change in shape. Before, it was humanoid, but now it looked like a quadrupedal animal. The video was cut and I turned off the TV. I knew what they were, but I didn't like it. They were three of my nightmares. But these were special. They could polymorph (fancy term for transform) into five different monsters each. But they weren't corny ones like the Bogey Man.

No, these were true horrors; Chupacabra, Wendigo, Owl man (not from the comics, the one in England that eats humans). I was more scared of them than anything else, even the other nightmares. But I didn't want to wake up anyone, so I decided to go alone. I got myself ready, dressing in warm clothes. I noticed the large digital clock, one that could not only tell time, but the date and temperature as well. December 6th, 24 degrees Fahrenheit I knew I was going to regret this one way or another. I opened the door and turned, looking at the empty hallway. I couldn't shake a weird feeling I had. I thought it was guilt, and I silently apologized to Landon, Ericka, and Alicia, before walking out the door, transforming, and heading into the city.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I woke up at the sound of a rustling noise. I thought it might have been a burglar, so I quietly got up and transformed as silently as I could. Turning invisible, I opened the door and closed it silently. I saw Nathaniel moving around, putting on layers of clothes and jackets. He opened the door and turned, looking straight at me. I could almost hear his thoughts, but I could definitely tell he was saying, '_I'm sorry._' He left and a flash of light came through the window, signifying that he had transformed. It didn't take me very long to make my decision. I had to follow him.

-Time skip-

I was exhausted when he stopped. It might have been only a few miles of flight, but I was very sleepy. I landed on a rooftop, still invisible, across the street from where Nathaniel was. He had transformed and moved to the edge of the roof. He looked down at the bottom of the alley and gave a sharp whistle. Then, he did something totally unexpected. He held up both of his open hands to his ears and started wiggling his fingers, blowing a raspberry at the same time. He ran to the other side of the roof and I saw why. From the alley came out three humanoid figures. The first had a more wolf-like appearance, the other looked like a part human part decaying deer creature, and the third had a bird-like appearance, with large wings (Werewolf, Wendigo, and Owl man in that order).

Nathaniel made a "Come get some" motion (its the hand gesture used by martial artists), and they charged. The wolf creature lunged at him, the deer monster took out twin hatchets, and the owl creature flew into the air. Nathaniel began to charge up a Luster Purge, and charged at the creatures. I decided not to reveal myself for two reasons: it would distract Nathaniel, and I was having a small cramp. I slumped down, my invisibility failing, my back against the roof railing. I could hear the sounds of battle going on, explosions, painful cries from the creatures, and I thought I heard a very loud snap. I looked back up to see that the original creatures were now gone, and were now replaced by a more human looking figure with very pale skin (Vampire), a very long and thick worm creature (Mongolian Death Worm), and another wolf creature (Skinwalker). Nathaniel rushed around the roof top, dodging slimy substances spewed by the worm creature, while also trying to combat the other two at the same time. I wanted to help, but I began to cramp up again.

I resumed my sitting position, listening to the sounds of battle. I definitely heard a crack this time, along with a weak growl. More explosions and battle cries. I turned around to see there were now two creatures left. Nathaniel now had the large worm creature in a vice grip, and the humanoid figure's neck under his shoe. He pointed the worm's "mouth" at the humanoid's face and squeezed, causing the worm creature to spit out the yellowish liquid. But the liquid, instead of sliding off it's face, began to hiss and steam.

Nathaniel threw the worm into the air and blasted it into oblivion with a Luster Purge, and at the same time pressured the humanoid's neck enough to break the windpipe. Both dissipated into a cloud of smoke. '_Nightmares!_' I thought to myself. I didn't have time to think, and Nathaniel gave a small cry of pain, his entire body stiffening and straightening out. Out of nowhere, two humanoid figures came out of the shadows and walked over to him. I decided now was the time to help out. I resumed my invisibility and flew over to them.

The first figure said, in a weird British accent, "...Nathaniel, so good to see you again. We never thought we would be able to torture you anymore, but now we can."

The second one was laughing like a maniac, his voice also sounding like a maniac's. "Hehehe...Can I do it now? I want to do it now!"

"Patience, P.J., you will have your time." The one called P.J. was dressed in a straight jacket, but the arm folds were cut loose.

"Awwwww! C.S., you always get to torture him!" C.S. looked more civilized and official than P.J.

"I only tortured him for a few months and I was suppressed. You're always in his nightmares!" I couldn't watch for much longer and resisted the urge to blow my cover and the tear the nightmares apart.

"Calm down P.J. Master N will want him in good condition for his own torture methods." That did it! I couldn't take it anymore!

**MIST BALL!** I shouted out. I aimed directly at the one called P.J. and fired off the soon to be exploding ball of mist and down. Before anyone could react, the mist ball stuck to him and detonated. The mist cleared and nothing was left of him. I turned my attention to the other but stopped in my tracks. I couldn't believe what I saw. His hand was inside Nathaniel's chest! Nathaniel was wheezing in and out, eyes opened wide, head almost hanging over.

"Come now," C.S. said, his eyes scanning around the rooftop. "I know you do not want him to die, so reveal yourself and surrender." I hesitated for a while, and he continued. "If you don't, I'll only squeeze his heart more tightly." His wrist flexed and Nathaniel gagged, trying to get in some air. I couldn't bear the sight of what he was doing to Nathaniel. I made my decision and transformed back into my human form, cutting off my invisibility. Nathaniel's eyes were wider than before, filled with fear and disbelief.

I walked over to Nathaniel and knelt down, eye level with him. "I'm sorry, Nathaniel. I couldn't let you go on your own." The man placed his free hand on me, at the same time removing his hand from Nathaniel's chest. He gasped for air and fell to the floor, hacking and coughing. The nightmare placed his other hand on his shoulder and said, "Time to go." I held on to Nathaniel as the bright light enveloped all three of us, wanting nothing more than to hold him and keep him safe.


	21. Chapter 20: The Master Nightmare

**Okay, second chapter posted of the day. Now, when you read the part about the nightmares that could transform into monsters, I bet you were a bit confused. Well, I have had these nightmares ever since I watched horror shows. Before I get off topic again, This is where the real alternate self of Nathaniel is. At the end, I will write some things that will clear things up. So for now, enjoy, read, and review.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 20; The Master Nightmare

The light died down and I looked around. It was the same room I was in before, when my memory was erased. My eyes darted around for him, the one who erased my memories. But all I could see in the dim light were Alicia and the nightmare. I began to breathe more heavily as I rubbed my chest. The nightmares that I fought were my more powerful ones, nightmares that had stuck around for a very long time. The three nightmares I defeated were monster nightmares. Each of the three could transform into five different monsters. And all of them came from horror shows and movies.

The one called "P.J." was the perilous jumps nightmare, the ones where you fall from a very high place and "fall" on your bed (1).

"C.S." was a compression nightmare (2). His most famous power was phasing through a person's body and squeezing their hearts. That's what happened to me. If it hadn't been for Alicia, I would have died (3).

But my greatest concern was she put herself in danger, especially since she was pregnant. Now, we were all in danger. I lost my train of thought when C.S. yelled out, "Hey boss! I got something for ya!" I looked into the shadows, only to be greeted by darkness. Then, I felt cold.

A candle with a blue flame sprang to life. Then another, and another, until the entire room was lit. In front of us, there was a cloaked figure sitting on a throne. I could hear his breathing: raspy and weak, like an old man.

Then, the figure stood and spoke with a very unexpected deep voice: "Like your predecessors you have failed in killing him. But, unlike the others, you have correctly followed my instructions to bring him to me alive. And now, your reward."

The figure raised a grisly black hand. I heard the nightmare behind me gasp for air and say, "Master...Please... I have not failed you...He is here so you can kill him your-" His sentence was cut off by the figure, whose hand stretched forward blindingly fast. From behind us, I could hear gurgling sounds, and could only imagine what was going on. The figure stood completely straight as he retracted his hand. His shallow breathing was now becoming more stable and deep. His hand returned to its original position, and turned the color of human skin. He began to flex his fingers, as if testing them. "Ahhhh," he sighed, "that feel's good."

I felt Alicia move next to me, and heard her say in my ear, "Nathaniel, what's going on? Who is that?" The nightmare began to chuckle, apparently hearing Alicia's question.

"Who am I? Who am I?" He walked toward us, and I could hear the clanking of metal from under his cloak. He removed the hood to reveal an armored helmet. His cloak dropped to the floor to reveal he was in full body, futuristic-like armor. His helmet began to come apart, and I knew what was coming. I looked at the darkened face, and saw...myself. A perfect mirror image of myself was the man's face. Alicia gasped, and I could feel her looking back and forth between us. The man chuckled again, this time more maliciously.

"You think Leinahtan was Nathaniel's opposite self. No, he was too...imperfect. He was filled with all of Nathaniel's darkest secrets and desires, but what he lacked was the ability to strike true fear into his heart. He might have been a Nightmarion, but he has failed too many times in killing him. I, however, posses that ability. But now I cannot kill him."

"And why is that?" Alicia asked, worry in her voice.

I responded first, "Because he is now my perfect opposite."

The nightmare smiled, but Alicia looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Think of a yin-yang symbol. They balance each other out, making sure neither gains too much power. In the case of a perfect opposite, it is the same. Both are equals, and the death of one results in the death of the other."

The nightmare turned to us and continued, "Thus, making this a bittersweet victory. I have the perfect opportunity to kill you, but by doing so I kill myself." He now smiled, an evil smile. "But there is one thing I can do. The Sacred Seal."

Alicia and I gasped. Alicia was gasping out of pure fear of what it could mean. I knew what a Sacred Seal was, and it was inconceivable that he would try something like that. "Your insane! If you do this, you'll endanger the entire world!"

I noticed Alicia turn to me and she asked, "What is a Sacred Seal?"

I hesitated, but replied, "The Sacred Seal is the most powerful of all dark magics. It involves sealing away a person's perfect opposite away for all eternity. The catch is, most likely both opposites will die in the process, or worse: destroy the entire planet, if not the entire universe (4)." Alicia gasped. I knew that something like this would shock her. But what I was going to do would shock her even more. I stood up and began to walk towards the opposite, who began to laugh.

"You're actually going to stop me?" he said. "If you do, you're fate will be sealed." I was now literally toe-to-toe with him. His face was filled with evil and confidence. "I'm not going to stop you." The opposite's face was now surprised and confused. "I'm going to seal you away myself."

Before he or Alicia could react, I forced my hand onto his chest, and he did the same. I could feel my energy being sapped and refilled at the same time. My energy was being sapped faster than it was being restored, and I began to sink. The opposite was laughing.

"You see, I am the superior, and you have now sealed your fate!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alicia, hitting her hands on a barrier. I could feel myself slipping away, I held up my hand to try and reach out to her. She gasped at my arm, which was disappearing into the opposite. I saw that he was staring down at me, laughing like a maniac.

I looked back at Alicia, who was crying. I couldn't feel my legs, and I sank even further. My hand was still on the opposite's chest, but I couldn't hold on any longer. I felt sleepy, and began to close my eyes. Then, I heard something. I opened my eyes to see a bright light. It wasn't the one that you see when you're about to die, but something else. I heard the noise again; crying. I noticed that the crying was coming from two roundish objects at the end of the tunnel. I realized what they were.

Eggs.

One with blue triangles and one with red triangles.

The eggs that contained my own kids. I could sense them, crying for their unreachable father.

'_No._' I began to regain my sense of feeling.

'_No more crying._' I could feel my arm go back to normal.

'_No more pain._' I turned to the opposite, a look of horror on his face.

'_No more suffering._' I returned my arm to his chest.

'_No more deaths._' I could feel my power slowly returning.

'_No more NIGHTMARES!_' My hand pushed through his chest. The light around us flared, then died down.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I could not describe what I saw. I could only stare in horror as Nathaniel fell down, rose up, and forced his hand into the nightmare's chest. The light died down, and I could feel the barrier between me and him die out. Nathaniel pushed off the nightmare, who was still standing and looking at the hole in his chest. I ran over to Nathaniel, and stopped again. Nathaniel was keeping me in place with Psychic. The opposite charged forward, shouting. Nathaniel easily sidestepped and grabbed the nightmare. He threw him in the air and jumped up. He clenched both of his fists and struck down, hitting the nightmare and sending him a foot down into the ground. Nathaniel landed on top of him, feet first. The nightmare howled in pain, but Nathaniel didn't. Nathaniel picked up the nightmare with a single hand, and said, "Now you're no threat to anyone. But I can't let you live, after all that you have done. I am your superior now, and I shall purge you from this plane of existence."

He held up his free hand, charging up his Luster Purge. Judging by it's size, it wasn't going to be big. He placed the now complete sphere of light in the nightmare's chest hole, and threw him against the wall. The moment he impacted, the nightmare itself turned into a ball of light, and slowly faded away. The light flew up to the ceiling and phased through. Nathaniel's Psychic faded and I walked over to him. He turned to me, and he was smiling. He walked over to me, and stopped right in front of me.

Still smiling, he wrapped his arms around me and said, "Gone. At long last, they are finally all gone." He began to cry and almost crushed me in his hug. I began to hug back, and I felt a sharp pain in my side. He definitely noticed, and released me from the hug. He looked me in the eyes and I knew what he was thinking.

I nodded my head and said, "Let's go home." He nodded his head, and we walked through the dark room, and out of the door.

* * *

**(1)- several people have experienced this. The parts of their dreams that they remember involve falling from, say, on top of a tall building. When they hit the ground, instead of impact, they wake up and "fall" on their beds. I am not sure how this works, but when I was younger, I thought I was sleepwalking and jumped on my bed.**

**(2)- honestly, I have no idea what caused this. I think it was on a Halloween night and I had too much candy. Anyways, the nightmare involves a new amusement park ride where you go through various stomachs, more namely ocean animals. I got stuck in the squid stomach [Compression Squid] and nearly suffocate before waking up.**

**(3)- That makes, what, six near death experiences?**

**(4)- If you're wondering how he knows this, he reads a lot.**


	22. Chapter 21: Eggs and Training

**Now, the moment almost everyone has been waiting for. The eggs finally arrive! Before I go on, I should first say that this has a bit more detail in it, so readers who do not want to be partially grossed out, skip ahead. Also, some of the details in the "labor" scene come from latiasfan1's story Soul Guardians, just to let you know. One last thing, by my calculations, this story will be over in two chapters. If you have any complaints, notice any errors, etc., SAY THEM NOW! Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought-'_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Eggs and Training

Alcatraz.

The entire time Alicia and I were trapped in a dark room, we were in the abandoned prison, more than halfway across the country. I volunteered to carry Alicia back. She said she was fine, but I won in the end by using a Psychic on her. It took almost two hours, but we made the trip without any complications along the way. Alicia got off of me and scowled for forcing her to ride on me. I transformed back, and Alicia's scowl turned into a pained face. She clutched her stomach and I feared the worst.

"Alicia, are you all right?" asking the dumbest question on Earth. Alicia smiled at me and nodded her head weakly. I opened the door and lead her inside. I closed the door and Landon and Ericka came through the hallway. "Where were you guys?" Ericka asked, panic in her voice. "We woke up this morning and couldn't find either of you." I explained to them what had happened, from my leaving last night to finding out we were on Alcatraz island. They listened to the story, taking in every detail.

After I finished, Landon spoke up, "So, its all over?" I nodded my head, glad to know that my head was now clear of all those disturbing dreams. Landon nodded his head dumbly, and Alicia doubled over, crying out in pain. I knelt down right next to her, trying to get her to look me in the eye.

"Alicia, look at me and tell me what's wrong." Her head didn't look up. "Alicia, I can handle whatever it is, just tell me." My legs were turning into jelly from the sheer suspense. Alicia finally looked up at me, with a pained smile on her face. She only said two words, but they shook me to my core:

"Its time."

I could swear that my heart skipped five beats. I looked up at Landon and Ericka, nearly shouting, "Its time." Landon and Ericka got the message. I led Alicia to my room and set her down. After she was on her back, she transformed and cried out in pain. I never really took a medical class before, not even a sex-ed class-directly, that is-but somehow the information came to me.

"Landon, I need you to get some towels or blankets for when the eggs come out. Ericka, I need you to get a wash cloth and a bowl of cold water." Once they received their instructions, they left the room.

I turned to Alicia after Ericka had left, and said, "Alicia, listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave your side for a nano-second." Landon came back with two towels and a blanket. He handed me the blanket and I folded it, placing it below Alicia's region **(1)**. I looked Alicia in the eyes and said, "Alright, here is how it's going to go. I am going to get the eggs out one at a time. It might hurt a little, but it will be over soon." Alicia nodded her head. I moved down the bed to her region and prepared myself. I closed my eyes as my hands slid inside. It felt weird, like a combination of flesh and slime. I kept going, Alicia softly groaning in pain, and stopped when I felt something hard.

I grasped the egg, and I could feel the inner walls of her region begin to contract. I began to pull slightly, opening my eyes so I could see what I was doing. I could now see the egg, blue with bits of red. I slowly pulled it out and Alicia screamed in pain. I held the egg up to her eyes so she could look at the egg. Blue with red triangles, a Latios egg. I handed the egg to Landon so he could wrap the egg in a towel. I turned back to Alicia's region, knowing there was still one more. I once again reached inside, and felt the second egg. The walls began to contract again, and Alicia cried out again. Half a minute later, Alicia gave one last cry of pain as I pulled out the red and blue triangle egg. Alicia looked down and smiled. I handed the egg to Landon, and I moved back up to Alicia's head.

**Is it over?** she asked. I nodded my head and gave Alicia a kiss. Landon handed us the eggs, and Alicia took them both in her arms.

I turned to Landon and Ericka, and said, "Hey guys, mind giving me and Alicia some alone time?" Landon nodded his head and they both left. I turned my attention towards Alicia, who had psychically moved and cleaned the blanket so that the eggs were now wrapped in the warm blanket instead of the wet and dirty towels.

"How are the eggs?" I asked.

**They're alright. As far as I can tell they are healthy, but I can also sense something odd.** I turned my attention to the eggs, and psychically searched the new minds. I could sense that there was nothing wrong with them physically, but I could also sense something. I exited the newborn minds and smiled at Alicia.

"They recognize the voice of their mother." I wasn't making anything up, they could sense Alicia's beautiful voice. Alicia smiled at me and planted a kiss on my lips, and I returned the affection. We parted, and I could hear a knock on the door I opened it psychically to reveal Landon. And by the look on his face, something was up.

"We got a problem," he said. I gulped at the tension, and silently prayed, '_Please don't let it be my mom, please don't let it be my mom.'_

"What?" I asked, almost dumbly.

"Here's a hint," Landon said. "What's brown, silver, blue, white and has four sets of seven dots?" I thought for a moment, but they were interrupted by multiple beeping noises. I walked slowly over to the window and slid the curtains back fast. I jumped a foot back to see all four Regis staring into the window at once. I contacted them psychically and said, _**Okay, okay, we'll be out in a minute.**_

The four of us went outside, Alicia holding the eggs. Thankfully, I didn't have to ask Regice to not freeze us again as I saw a portal behind the Regis. The Regis motioned for us to go first. Ericka and Landon went through first. I walked over to Alicia and led her through the portal.

* * *

After we exited the portal, we were greeted by the sight of the legendaries once again. Rayquaza floated over to us and noticed the two eggs in Alicia's arms. **Ah, you have conceived children. That is wonderful.** His voice was filled with compassion, but eventually turned to one of seriousness, **But we have training to do and only two weeks to do so.** Rayquaza turned his attention to three legendaries. **Ladies Mew, Celebi, and Shaymin, can you look after the eggs?**

The three legendaries flew from their positions**(2) **and landed in front of Alicia. She reluctantly handed the eggs to the small legendaries, afraid that they might drop them. Thankfully, since Mew and Celebi were both Psychic types, they used their psychic abilities to levitate them. **Don't worry,** Mew said to Alicia. **They don't call me "Mother Mew" for no reason at all.** The three Pokemon then flew over to an enclosed area, sort of like a playpen, and set the eggs down.

**Now,** Rayquaza said, drawing our attention back to him, **since we only have two weeks to train, Lord Groudon, Lady Kyogre, Lord Regigigas and I shall train one of you. Lord Landon, you will be training with Lord Regigigas.** Landon nodded his head and walked over to the colossal legendary. A portal opened behind them and they walked through to who knows where.

**Lady Ericka, you will be training with Lady Kyogre.** Kyogre somehow levitated over and led Ericka through another portal.

**Lady Alicia, you shall be training with Lord Groudon.** Alicia went over to Groudon and walked through a third portal.

**And finally, Lord Nathaniel, you shall be training with me.** I couldn't help but feel odd about the way he said it. It was almost as if he knew something I didn't. Nevertheless, I followed him through a fourth portal. Our training had begun.

* * *

**(1)**-I don't want to say the actual name of the female body part because I feel if I said it I may as well kiss my account and stories goodbye.

**(2)**- Shaymin is in her Sky Forme in case you were wondering.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so read and review. I don't care if they are praise or flames, just give them to me. Also, I decided to put the training all in one chapter. Sorry if it gets confusing.**


	23. Chapter 22: Intense Training

**What is up everybody? The wait is finally over! Chapter 22, the training episode, is finished! This took me a long time to write, mostly because it's long, but I would like to thank "The new legendary super saiyan" and "ThatRandomGuy71" for their help. Just a heads up, I decided to be lazy and do a point of view switch format, and time skipped to their final day of training after their introductions. After this, I'll be going back to edit the previous chapters so they can be more easy for you to read. Now, I have decided to change the speech formats, so take a look see:**

speech- "speech"

thought- '_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy- _**Bold italics**_

_****_**So prepare yourself for the roughest training the legendaries have to offer, R&R/PM, and prepare for the agonizing torture of waiting for chapter 23. Begin!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Intense Training for the Final Battle

(Landon's POV)

As the light died down, my eyes started to refocus. There was more sunlight than I had anticipated, and I had to cover my eyes. When my vision had finally cleared, I saw that Regigigas and I were in the middle of a mountain desert area. For miles, all I could see was sand, mesas, plateaus, and more sand. I turned to Regigigas and, as I transformed, asked, **So what are we going to do for training?**

His reply was a series of beeps and other noises, translating to, **Your strength and psychic abilities are optimal, but your speed abilities are below optimal. We will start with that.**

He turned to a mesa and stretched his fingers over to it. He grabbed the entire thing, all 200 feet, and broke them into ten separate 20 foot pieces. Using a single finger, he launched one of them at me. I was able to dodge, but didn't notice another piece that was launched at me. I was hit, and fell. I got up and noticed Regigigas was waiting for me to make another move. I had to think quickly, how can I dodge those rocks fast enough? An idea suddenly popped into my head and I went invisible, I saw Regigigas turning around searching for me. I flew silently around him and hit him with a Dragon Breath attack from behind. He fell off the mesa and hit the ground with a large THUD. I was about to check on him, but saw his fingers extending to the top of the mesa. He grabbed hold and started to lift himself up.

Once he was back to his rightful place, he said,**[Impressive, but speed is being evaluated, not invisibility.** He reached for more pieces of rock, and we started training again.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

The light died down and I noticed that we were on top of a mountain range. From what I could see, Groudon and I were on top of one of the mountains of the Andes mountain range.

I turned to Groudon as he said, **For your training procedure, you will learn to harness the power of brute force. You rely too much on mind tricks.**

I transformed and readied myself for whatever he had. Groudon raised a single foot and slammed it against the mountain. The mountain top shattered into a flattened surface, a circular battlefield. I leveled myself with the battlefield and somehow felt the shock wave spreading out from the mountain. I looked back to where Groudon was and he began to stomp the ground, creating an Earthquake attack.

'_Wait a minute, I have the Levitate ability. How can I feel the Earthquake_?'

Groudon began to laugh, I think, and said, **Of course you're at an advantage. So for the entire training session, your ability will not work.**

He raised his hands and moved his head back. I looked up and noticed several rifts in the sky. I realized what he was doing and began to dodge and weave between the falling Rock Slide attack. I finished dodging and charged into Groudon. I moved back and held my head which was throbbing.

I heard Groudon laughing, **Ha ha ha, pathetic. Even a Magikarp can do a Tackle stronger than that.**

I growled with rage, how dare he compare me to a Magikarp. I flew halfway around the battlefield and charged at him again. This time, I hit with much more power, and Groudon was forced back a few inches. I floated back a few feet and breathed heavily.

Groudon began to recover, and when he stood up again, he said, **Not bad. Maybe there is hope for you yet. Again.** I smirked a little, and charged again.

* * *

(Ericka's POV)

Lady Kyogre and I left the strange room and ended up in the ocean. I covered my mouth, trying to conserve what breath I had.

**Relax, young one,** Lady Kyogre said. **Just create a bubble around your head using your powers.**

I nodded my head, and focused. I could feel the water move away from my head and took my hands away from my mouth. I took in a few breaths and asked, **So what are we supposed to do again?**

Lady Kyogre began to swim around as she said, **We are going to train your psychic powers. Not only do I need to be in water or the Hall of Origins to survive, I thought it would be best if you tried to survive underwater as well. All you need to do is maintain the bubble of air you have, while also using your psychic powers to perform other feats.**

I nodded my head and asked, **So where do we begin?**

**First, try to create more air bubbles and keep them around you.**

I closed my eyes and focused on the water around me. I concentrated on separating the water. I could feel my energy separating the water, but could also feel the air bubble around my head begin to falter. I released the air bubbles that I attempted to make, and looked over to Lady Kyogre.

**Not bad, young one,** she said, **but don't worry. We have enough time to train. Try again.**

I smiled and closed my eyes again, attempting to separate the water again.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I opened my eyes after the light had died down and looked around. It seemed that not much had changed. We still seemed to be in the Hall of Origins, but a different room. I looked towards Rayquaza, and raised an eyebrow.

I heard him chuckle and say, **Now the real training begins. We are indeed still in the Hall of Origin, but in an area that won't be disturbed by others.**

I transformed and assumed a battle stance. **Ha ha ha, determination. Something that few have. But for your training session, we will train you to have more guts. The power to 'get the job done', if you know what I mean.**

I didn't completely understand what he meant, but from the way he said it, it wasn't going to be good.

**Now then,** he said, **your first task is to hit me without holding back.**

It seemed pretty easy, but I could tell this had something else behind it. I tightened my grip and focused on where I should hit. I focused on one of the circles on his upper body, and began to focus all my energy into a single point of impact. I then charged at him, full power. I hit him dead center. I floated back and saw Rayquaza fall down.

'_Why didn't he dodge it? I thought this would be a trick lesson for sure._' Rayquaza lifted his body and looked at me.

**Good, good. I could feel you put every bit of power you had into that one attack. Perhaps there is hope for you yet.** He began to fly again and said, **Again, more power, more control.**

I couldn't imagine why he would want this, but I still obeyed, and charged at him again.

* * *

**Time skip, 1 week, 6 days later**

(Landon's POV)

Regigigas and I had been working on my speed, as well as my battle skills for almost two weeks. During this time, Regigigas had summoned various tough or fast Pokemon for me to battle. I had battled Onix, Golem, Ninjask, even Shedinja. I now had a new move set: Luster Purge, Shadow Claw, Dragon Claw, and Thunder Wave. Tommorow was the day of the battle with Arceus.

Regigigas caught my attention by using more beeps, which translated to, **Landon, now is the time for your final test. You must now battle and defeat me within five minutes.**

I assumed my battle stance and waited for him to make the first move. I noticed that on the side of the battlefield was a digital timer of psychic energy. My attention went back to Regigigas and saw he was preparing to attack. I waited as he stretched his fingers out to me, a Crush Grip attack. I waited until they were near me, and disappeared from sight. I didn't go invisible, I actually moved at super speeds and stopped behind Regigigas and attacked with Thunder Wave.

He beeped like a computer does when it has a malfunction, which translated to, **Impressive, slowing down your opponent even though you already have an advantage.** I disappeared again and reappeared in front of him. I charged a Luster Purge and hit him. He stumbled back, but didn't faint. I waited for him to make another move, but his paralyzation took effect. I looked at the psychic clock, 3 minutes and 29 seconds remaining. I decided that I should end this as fast as I could. I charged again, powering up a Dragon Claw.

Regigigas started to stand up, and I disappeared again. It was a good thing I did, he was pretending to be affected by the paralysis so he could charge a Hyper Beam. I reappeared behind him and hit him with Dragon Claw.

He fell and said, **I concede defeat.**

The timer glowed and disappeared. I flew over to him and helped him stand up. **You did well, Lord Landon. You are ready.** I smiled and the door of light reappeared. I led him back through the portal and to the Hall of Origins.

* * *

(Alicia's POV)

I had been training for so long, it seemed like a few days had only passed. I could feel I was stronger, more powerful. I now knew Mist Ball, Shadow Ball, Ice Beam, and Outrage. For Groudon, it seemed to be an adequate move set. Now all I had to do was prove I was ready. I was ready for anything.

**Now, for the final test. You must fight me.**

I was a little surprised. I knew that I would have to face him, but I didn't think he would actually want to fight me. I have an advantage with my Ice Beam attack, so the battle shouldn't take that long.

**However, you must defeat me using only physical attacks.**

That was going to be a problem. The only attack that I knew that was a physical attack was Outrage. And after two or three hits I would become confused. I had to make my hits count. I began a battle position and he made the first move. He moved his head back and used a powerful Fire-type attack; Overheat. I dodged fairly easily, and moved in close. I focused all of my energy and forced it into a powerful blow. Groudon was thrown a few feet back, but was still standing. Before he could even use another attack, I hit him again. I knew he took a lot of damage from that attack, but I suddenly felt dizzy.

'_Oh crud._' I was disoriented, confused. From what I could see, it seemed like everything was lagging, objects were moving with copies of them following behind. I saw a blur of red and brown and felt a strong hit on my side. I cried out in pain, and fell to the hard ground. I could hear Groudon say something, but couldn't make it out properly. I tried to get up, but soon felt another pain in my side.

My vision started to clear a little, and I could hear Groudon say, **Get up,** but it was very echoed. I tried to get up again, but felt flames sear my wings and back. Now my vision had fully restored, as well as my hearing. But I decided to fake my confusion.

I pretended to be disoriented, and heard Groudon say, **You are not ready to fight Arceus. After all that training, you are still weak.**

I could sense he was going to use a Flamethrower, and I smiled a little. He was about to hit me, but I ducked and used a powerful Outrage. It hit right below his chest, and I could hear his surprised voice. I removed my hand from his chest and he fell. I floated unsteadily over to him and saw his eyes were in swirls. I had won. I won. I couldn't believe it. I did a victory lap and flew back to him. He had just woken and was trying to stand, so I gave him some support.

**Excellent work, you made your opponent believe you were still afflicted so you could deliver the finishing blow.**

A bright light appeared and it expanded into the light door from when we first started. Groudon was able to stand on his own, so we went over to the door and reentered the Hall of Origin.

* * *

(Ericka's POV)

The training I received from Lady Kyogre went well. I was able to hold the bubbles in place, but the tasks grew more and more difficult over time. I was assigned to create a ring of bubbles, stack bubbles of varying sizes on top of one another, and even create a bubble large enough for Lady Kyogre to float in. Throughout my training, Lady Kyogre had given me nothing but praise. Today was the last day for training, and I knew Ice Beam, Mist Ball, Psychic, and Heal Pulse.

**You have mastered your Psychic abilities very well, young one,** Lady Kyogre said.

**Thank you, Lady Kyogre. What is next?**

Lady Kyogre was silent for a moment, then said, **For your final test, we will see how well you can handle your powers. I want you to create an air bubble around yourself, have a ring of water around the bubble, with a ring of air around the water ring, and several small air bubbles surrounding you.**

I was a bit intimidated at first. This was the most complex challenge I was given. I decide to start with the air bubbles first. I made many bubbles and surrounded myself with them. I then focused on the water directly around me, careful not to lose my hold on the air bubbles. I separated the water around me and the bubbles and compressed them. The remaining space was air. I tried my best to hold it, but lost my concentration. I maintained the air bubble around my head, but was sad. I had failed.

**That was very good young one. You are ready.** I looked back up at Lady Kyogre.

**I passed? But I lost my hold on it.**

Lady Kyogre replied, **Perhaps, but you still completed the task. And that is better than nothing.**

I smiled a little and bowed my head. Lady Kyogre did the same, and a light appeared.

**That is our way back to the Hall. Are you ready?** I smiled and nodded. Lady Kyogre went first, and I followed a moment after.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

The last week and six days were torture. Rayquaza kept pushing me harder and harder. I was thanking Arceus and any other religious deity I could think of right now that today was the last day. I knew Luster Purge, Zen Headbutt, Draco Meteor, and Hyper Beam. Apparently Rayquaza's idea of training was full out offense. I got up from the last exercise, which involved rapid firing Hyper Beams.

**Get up, this is no time for rest,** I heard Rayquaza say. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

**What's *huff* left,** I huffed out.

**This is the last one.** He pointed over to a curtain that I didn't notice before. It lifted up to reveal a cage. I gasped at who was inside.

Alicia.

**Let her go!** I yelled at Rayquaza.

He just smirked and said, **Oh I will, if you can defeat me. If you can't however-,** he snapped his fingers, and the cage began to sink into a sinkhole.

"Nathaniel, help!" Alicia screamed. I directed my attention at Rayquaza.

**Fine, let's go. LET'S GO!** I was determined to save Alicia. I began to fly around him, shooting Luster Purges at him. He took them all head on, but didn't seem to take any damage. I decided to do a frontal assault. I started ramming at him with Zen Headbutts, but again it seemed to have little effect. I looked over at the cage and saw Alicia was already at her waist in the sinkhole.

'_There's no way I can finish him off now. If I try to use Hyper Beams, I'll get more worn out and fail._'

I continued my Zen Headbutt attacks, but ran into Rayquaza'a own Hyper Beam. I started to fall, and was hit by an Extreme Speed attack before I hit the floor. I was thrown back and forth by the attacks, and fell to the ground after it was over. I opened my eyes and saw Alicia was almost completely submerged. I had to use the Hyper Beam attacks now, or Alicia will die. I gathered as much energy as I could, focusing two of them into my hands, one in my mouth, and two more behind me. I shot all of them at once, hitting Rayquaza. I was exhausted after that combo. I fell to the ground and coughed. I saw blood on the floor, and the reflection of the cage. I looked over and saw Alicia was almost under completely.

I turned to Rayquaza and said, **I won Rayquaza. Let her go now.**

But all I got in response was laughter. **You think you have won. You have won nothing!**

I turned to see Alicia was dropped into the sinkhole, which disappeared. I lost all my breath.

Alicia...she was gone.

No, it can't be.

She can't be gone.

'_No,_' I thought.

**No,** I said.

**No!** I half-shouted.

Then, I snapped, **NO!**

I levitated into the air, blind rage being my only guidance. I raised my hands above my head and began to charge a Draco Meteor attack. Most Draco Meteors are fired via mouth. But I had learned to use my hands. I pooled as much power as I could into the attack. I could feel the attack getting, stronger, bigger.

I could hear Rayquaza say, **Nathaniel, stop! Here is Alicia, as well as the portal out of here!**

I looked to where Alicia once was, and saw the sinkhole had reappeared. The cage was thrown out and I saw Alicia was climbing out. She was alive. I stopped the attack and flew straight for her. I gave her the biggest hug I could manage.

**Alicia, I thought I lost you forever,** I said, choking through tears. She only said one word in reply.

"Ditto."

My eyes shot open. I moved her so I could see her face. Instead of her beautiful, smiling caring face, there were two dots for eyes, a goofy grin, and no nose. The false Alicia flashed a white light and transformed into a Ditto. My eye twitched, the way that shows you got pranked, hard. I turned to Rayquaza and saw he was floating near the portal back to the Hall of Origins.

**Rayquaza,** I said in a soft voice.

He looked scared, a lot.

**Y-yes,** he stuttered.

**You're DEAD!** I yelled as I flew as fast as I could straight for him. I rammed into him and we both went through the portal.

* * *

(Third-person POV)

The four portals had reopened, and from three of the portals came out Alicia, Landon, Ericka, Regigigas, Groudon, and Kyogre. The three legendaries returned to their positions, and the three siblings transformed into their human forms and began to greet each other.

They talked for a short while, but Alicia said, "Hang on, where's Nathaniel and Rayquaza?"

The three siblings looked towards the last open portal. Landon took a step forward, and was thrown back as Rayquaza came flying through the portal with Nathaniel ramming into his chest. The two hit a wall, and Nathaniel was the first to get up.

**This is for messing with my feelings!** Nathaniel fired a Luster Purge.

**This is for making me believe Alicia was dead! **Nathaniel rammed into Rayquaza using Zen Headbutt.

**And this, is for the DITTO DECOY!** Nathaniel fired a powerful Hyper Beam, causing Rayquaza to finally faint. And even then, he still kept firing Hyper Beams.

He stopped and heard a voice, "Nathaniel?"

He turned and transformed to see Alicia standing behind him. He jumped off Rayquaza's body and ran into her, giving her a massive Ursaring hug and crying into her shoulder.

"I thought you were dead. He made it seem like you had died, but you didn't." Alicia kept comforting him, until Rayquaza recovered.

"What did you do to him?!" Alicia demanded. Rayquaza got up slowly, his injuries preventing extensive movement.

**I only influenced his actions by using a Ditto to impersonate you.**

The three were shocked, but not as much as Alicia. She looked back down at Nathaniel, who was still upset, and said in his ear, "Do you want to give him another beat down." Nathaniel shook his head no.

"I just want to know that you're here," he said, burying his head in her shoulder. Alicia continued to comfort him, and noticed Landon was using his Stat-Visor.

"It's official, everyone. We're all level 100." Alicia smiled at that and looked back at Rayquaza.

**Now, I believe you should rest. Tomorrow is the big day. I have already asked Mew and Jirachi to send the two eggs back to your home. They should still be there.**

Another portal opened in front of them. Landon and Ericka went first, and Alicia soon followed, supporting Nathaniel along the way. They found themselves back inside their house, in the living room. Landon and Ericka went to find Mew and Jirachi, but Alicia sat down on the couch with Nathaniel. He was still shook up about the training. Actually, he was literally shaking. Alicia was doing her best to calm him.

"Nathaniel, try to calm yourself. We're home. We're all safe." Nathaniel's shaking slowed after a few seconds, but wasn't relaxed yet. Landon, Ericka, Mew and Jirachi came into the room with the two eggs. Alicia took both of them in her arms, and showed them to Nathaniel. He held out his hands and took the Latios egg. He held it gently in his arms, calming down at last. He looked back at Alicia and kissed her.

Their lips parted and Alicia said, "Feeling better?" Nathaniel nodded his head and closed his eyes. Alicia chuckled a bit and looked over to the others. Mew and Jirachi had already left, and Landon and Ericka were about to leave as well. She decided not to stop them and joined her mate in his slumber.


	24. Chapter 23: The Final Battle

**Well, this is it. The last Chapter in "A Pokemon's Destiny". It was fun while it lasted. But as we all know, all good things must come to an end. And in a lot of people's eyes, this story was more than good. Just to put it out there, the battle scene is a bit off. I was writing until 2 in the morning, plus it seemed a lot better in my head. Ha. Good times. Well, R&R, PM, and enjoy.**

* * *

Speech- "speech"

Thought- '_speech_'

Poke-speech- **Bold**

Telepathy**-** _**Bold Italics**_

* * *

Chapter 23: The Final Battle

I woke up a little uneasily. I remembered falling asleep on the couch, but it felt like I was sleeping on rocks. I looked around and saw that we were still home. I inwardly sighed with relief. For a moment, I thought we had teleported into a cave. I was about to close my eyes again, when something moved in front of my face. I reopened my eyes and saw what had moved. I front of my face was a pink tail swinging back and forth. I tried looking up and saw a pair of legs. I reached up and pulled down the pink cat-like Pokemon.

"Mew? What are you doing here?" The pink cat opened its eyes sleepily.

Mew was able to slip out of my grasp and say, **Well, today is the day. Just get your siblings together as well as the eggs and I can teleport us to the arena.**

I stretched a little and asked, "Can I ask where the arena is?" Mew nodded her head.

**The arena is in a secluded area near the Grand Canyon. A sunken cave to be precise.** I thought for a moment, and figured that by "sunken cave", she meant an area where a portion of the ground is sunken into the Earth. I turned to see Alicia on the other side of the couch, holding the eggs in her arms. I moved over to her and gently woke her.

She was unresponsive at first, but soon woke up and asked, "What, what's happening?"

"Mew's here to take us to the arena. Can you go get Landon and Ericka. I'll watch over the eggs." She smiled and handed me the eggs. "I've got them, don't worry," I said, and Alicia removed her hands from the eggs. I sat back down on the couch and looked at the eggs. I smiled and tried to think of names for them. '_I can probably ask Alicia later, but right now I'm thinking Jason and Katherine._' I heard a shriek and got up slowly, careful with the eggs. I went into the hallway and saw Alicia had a look of horror on her face. "What happened?"

She looked at me and said, "I think there might be a couple more eggs on the way." I instantly got the message. She must have walked in on Landon and Ericka's "aftermath". I could hear both of them scrambling around, probably still disoriented and looking for clothes.

"Uh...Alicia?" She looked at me and I continued, "I think that we should name our children now, just so we don't argue later."

Alicia sighed, my guess was with relief, and said, "Okay, did you have anything in mind?"

I nodded my head and said, "I was thinking for our son, we could name him Jason, and for our daughter, Katherine."

Alicia thought for a while and said, "I like the name Katherine, but Jason is kind of a common name." I nodded my head. During my childhood, I remembered three Jasons. "How about...Skyler? That seems like a good name." I thought about it for a while. Skyler did sound like a suitable name. Plus there was a bit of unintentional irony in it (Skyler...Sky).

I nodded my head and said, "Alright, Katherine and Skyler it is." Ericka and Landon came out with shocked looks on their faces. I asked if the were okay. The nodded their heads but said nothing. I led them back into the living room, where Mew was floating around. I caught her attention and she flew over to us.

**Ready to go?** We all nodded our heads, and Mew created a portal. We all stepped through the portal and saw the first look of the arena. The arena was a lowered section of stone, with layers of stone surrounding us. On top of the walls were all of the legendaries.

I tried to find all of them: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxys, Uxie, Mespirit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, Cresselia, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, and even Yveltal and Xerneas **(1)**.

Everyone noticed that we had entered and cheers came from all around. Mew got our attention and said, **May I take the eggs. Jirachi, Shaymin, Celebi, Manaphy, Phione and I can take care of them for you.**

I turned to Alicia and she nodded her head. I held them out and Mew grabbed them psychically. She flew up to the other small legendaries and set them down in a small playpen area. I turned to face my siblings. I smiled and said, "This is it. We have been training for this moment." I made my hand into a fist and put it in front of the others. "Forever Eons?"

The other three smiled and placed their hands on top of mine, saying, "Forever Eons!" And not a moment too soon (Listen to Linkin' Park's song "New Divide", that's how I came up with the fight scene).

The sky turned dark with thunderclouds. One of the bolts hit the ground, creating a fissure. The fissure widened, and who else could have come out but Arceus himself. Rayquaza stepped between us as the four of us transformed and said, **The battle between Lord Arceus, Lords Nathaniel and Landon, and Ladies Alicia and Ericka will now commence. Lord Arceus, are you ready?**

**Ready!**

**Lords and Ladies Eon, are you ready?**

**Ready!**

**Then let the battle begin!**

I decided to start of easy, _**Okay, everyone, fly around him so he's disoriented and can't focus on one of us, while also firing attacks.**_ The order was executed perfectly. Landon and Alicia went clockwise, while Ericka and I went counter-clockwise. Landon was the first to attack, sending out a powerful Thunder Wave. Arceus was able to dodge, but that left him vulnerable for an attack. I used Luster Purge, Ericka used Mist Ball, and Alicia used Ice Beam. Arceus, already being in the air, could not dodge all of the attacks at once, but was able to transform into a Dark-type. This allowed him to absorb the Luster Purge and Mist Ball attack, but was hit with Ice Beam. The Ice Beam partially froze Arceus, giving Landon enough time to Use a Shadow Claw. Arceus wasn't able to switch types in time and took the full power of the Shadow Claw. It didn't have much effect, but he still took some serious damage. Arceus broke free from the ice, but remained a Dark-type. He began to charge power and released it in a Judgement attack.

**Everyone, scatter!** I yelled. Everyone tried their best to dodge the incoming attack. A few hit Landon and Ericka, but not enough to seriously hurt us. Landon tried to use another Thunder Wave, this time successfully hitting Arceus. Arceus shuddered, but still had enough strength to levitate in the air.

_**Alright, now fly around him like in our battle with Rayquaza, but instead of a circle, surround him in a sphere.**_ The circle started out slowly, but began to pick up speed. _**Now, fire attacks one at a time!**_ Arceus tried to force his way out, but was thrown back by the sheer force of the speed we were going. One at a time, we fired off random attacks. Luster Purge, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Mist Ball. We decided to stop the attack, and saw that Arceus was almost down. Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

**Hang on guys, I think I saw something.** I went over to a small hole in the ground. I dug out the small rock that was buried in there and noticed it was not an ordinary rock. I heard a whizzing sound, like a bullet, and saw another hole, but the rock was visible. Now everyone noticed the rocks, and I looked up. In the sky was a meteor shower. I would have been awestruck, if the meteors, which were getting larger and larger, hadn't been heading straight for us. **Everyone!** I shouted at all of them. **I need everyone's help. We need to stop the meteor shower or we're all going to get hit. I need everyone to use their most powerful moves: Hyper Beams, Giga Impacts, anything. Go, go go!** The smaller legendaries concentrated on protecting the eggs, while the others fired attacks at the incoming meteor shower. The ones that could fly were ordered by Rayquaza to stop as many meteors as possible. These included Deoxys, who changed between his various forms, the legendary birds, Arceus as a Flying-type, and others. Landon, Alicia, Ericka and I all flew up as well. Landon, Alicia and Ericka remained at a lower altitude, while I tried to get higher up. I went past the clouds, into the open sky and aimed at the nearest meteor. But I stopped when I saw what was behind it.

_**Everyone, you're going to want to see this.**_ I telepathed to everyone, psychically moving the clouds apart. Everyone turned to be greeted with the sight of doom. Rayquaza was still as a statue, Giratina shuddered in fear, and Landon, Ericka and Alicia joined me in the sky.

**It's over,** Landon said, looking at what he saw. The three returned to ground level, their backs turned against the entity of death. I remembered what day it was.

December.

21st.

2012.

And in the sky, was what would cause the apocalypse...a giant asteroid, at least 20 miles wide. I closed my eyes and thought to myself, '_No, it can't end like this. If only we could stop it, then..._' I had an idea. It had to be the most radical idea in history, radical enough to put all other radical ideas in history to shame. I turned and quickly flew to the others, everyone now gathered at the arena.

**Guys, I think I might have an idea. It's crazy, but is just might work.** The others gave me hopeless looks, but I continued anyway. **If we can generate enough power into a single attack, we might be able to destroy the asteroid before it reaches atmosphere.**

Everyone was giving me negative criticism saying, **It's impossible!**, **We can't stop that thing!**

But Arceus silenced them all. He finally said, **If Nathaniel believes we have a chance to save this planet, I say go for it.** I smiled at him, and thanked him. Soon, everyone else joined in with their support.

**Alright Landon, Ericka, Alicia, we need to join hands, so that our powers become linked and more powerful.** We all interlocked hands and I gave the next order. **Now, charge up Luster Purges and Mist Balls, as many as you can.** We all focused our energy, creating a bright light (like in the 5th movie). **Alright, now everyone, we need you to use all of your strongest attacks so that our power is boosted.** The four of us flew into the air, and everyone began to use their best attacks: Hyper Beams, Fire Blasts, Hydro Pumps, Thunders. Some even used their signature attacks: Arceus used Judgement, Dialga used Roar of time, Palkia used Spacial Rend.

**Now, rotate as fast as you can!** We began to spin, the light from all the attacks becoming a single color. We began to move faster, and faster. The asteroid was just a few miles away.

_**It has been an honor to fight by your sides,**_ I told my siblings, smiling. They all looked at me like I was crazy but they soon smiled as well. We looked back up and saw the asteroid closing in.

**Here we guys. Together!**

And before we could impact, we all shouted as loud as we could, **LUSTER DRILL!** And then, everything became dark.

* * *

(Arceus' POV)

Everyone had given the four eons as much power as we could muster. We all watched as the pillar of light went higher and higher into the sky. It impacted against the asteroid, but it seemed to do nothing. We waited for a little while longer, and then I said, **Everyone, let's try again, one last time!** I sensed something, no heard something. I looked back up at the asteroid and noticed something. I tried looking closer, and saw it was a fissure. But that could only mean...

I did not have enough time to finish my thought as the asteroid exploded. A bright light flashed in the sky for a minute or so. When the light died down, I looked up and saw the asteroid was replaced by a large cloud of dust and debris. Everything was silent for a moment, but it was broken by the cheers of everyone. In the sky were four bodies. Eventually, the four eons were safely on the ground. They seemed to be mostly uninjured, with the exception of some charred patches of feathers.

I was the first to approach them. I bowed slightly before them, and said, **I concede defeat. I believe that by destroying this threat, you four have more than proved yourselves.** Everyone else cheered and shared their congrats. Except for one.

Mew.

She still had her eyes on the eggs, and eventually called Nathaniel and Alicia over. **I think you might want to see this!** The two eons flew over to the eggs. Everything had gone silent, and now everyone could hear the new sound. The cracking of eggshells. I told everyone to move back.

**The younglings need to see their parents first.** Everyone obeyed, and we all waited for the new lives to emerge. Nathaniel turned to me and held out his hand. I raised one of my hooves and we "shook hands." Then he spoke to me telepathically.

_**Arceus. I want you to be our children's godfather. It would mean very much to Alicia and I if you would accept.**_ My only reply was a nod of my head. Nathaniel smiled and hurried back over to Alicia.

* * *

(Nathaniel's POV)

I saw Arceus nod his head, and hurried back over to the eggs. I told Alicia about what had happened. I noticed she smiled, and I took that as a sign of approval. I watched as the eggs cracked open, and the first view of our children appeared.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Sorry for no further details, but that's how I roll. I'm not sure if the whole asteroid doomsday thing was a good choice, but it seemed to me like it would fit. But, I do have one last treat for you guys. Because I have 4000+ views, I have decided to publish "A Pokemon's Destiny: Kanto." By the time you finish reading this, the first chapter should already be up. Well, what are you waiting for... GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!**


End file.
